


Book of Salt

by chuuyaswaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaswaifu/pseuds/chuuyaswaifu
Summary: A collection of random x reader one-shot with the magnificent and rowdy boys from Haikyuu!!





	1. Kageyama Tobio | hot springs, hot things |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An onsen get-away with the Karasuno Men's Volleyball Club Members. What could happen right?

(F/n) - First Name  
(N/f) - Name of Friend  
(E/c) - Eye Color  
[Word Count: 4697 (ง ˙ω˙)ว]  
＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_

Last day of classes before spring break ..

"Okay everyone! That's all enjoy your break! Class dimissed." As your last teacher left the classroom, your classmates squealed and began to animatedly chatter amongst each other.  
You were keeping all your things when your friend,(Name of Friend) tapped your back. [If you have no friend bc ppl are mean use my name,Mar. I got your back always]

You turned around and saw she had her face plastered with a smirk. And you knew something's cooking and its not good.

"Oya! (F/n)-chan!" She greeted innocently.

"Yo, (N/f). Sup?" You replied and on cue. Her eyes sparkled.

"Well do you have any plans during spring break? Uhmm... there's .."

She responded in an unsure and cute voice while fidgeting her hands. "a hot spring that I'd like us to visit together! Please come?" She looked at you with puppy eyes and you just can't help but say;

"Okaaaay~",at the back of your mind you know someone's gonna argue with you about this.

"Huh? You agree!! Yaaay! I'm so looking forward its this Wednesday to Sunday (F/n)-Chan! So prepare" your friend enveloped you in a hug and walked happily away.

"Ack! Wait a minute (N/f), four days! But what about the tickets? And I'm sure that Kageyama won't agree about this. What about your boyfriend? Tsukishima wouldn't agree either, right?"

You bombarded her with questions and she stared at you as if you were talking alien.

You left her and gave her a minute, while squeezing her hands to let her process all you've said.

'Oh! That's what you're worried about? I have booked tickets already silly! Ohh and Kageyama ang Kei won't disagree about it, don't worry I've got everything under control",and with that she left the classroom and you were totally shocked about what she said.

 

（　･๎ω･๎） Evening before the trip

Wednesday is about to come and so was the hot spring trip you've had with (N/f).

Your boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio hasn't said anything yet when you told him about the trip, the day your friend invited you. Maybe this was what she meant about not worrying.

Packing your things and bringing a lot than you should because you know that your idiot friend would be upset if you'd bring a lesser bag. After shoving the last item you laid down in the floor , panting and sweating a little. You decided to call your boyfriend to remind him of your trip tomorrow and because you missed the idiot.

 

*dial sounds*

Tobio: Hey (F/n).

You: Toobio-kuun. What are you doing right now?

T: Nothing much. *shuffling sound* What about you?

Y: I'm done packing that's why I called *you rolled over your chest facing the floor* and about tomorrow's trip, I --

T: Well its okay (F/n). You didn't have to worry about it. *grunt noise*

Y: Ohh, what are you doing Tobio?

T: Uhh. Nothing! J-just hurling a heavy box, I'll call you later okay? Bye! *beeping sounds*

 

Your boyfriend hang up and that's unusual for him to do but you thought that he was busy so you decided to clear up the mess you made and sleep early so you won't be late tomorrow.

 

*Kageyama's POV*

 

To: Hime-sama ❤

+***************

10:23PM 10/12/16

 

Hey. Princess, are you asleep? Or upset? Have I done something wrong? Please don't ignore me.

 

I dialed her number again but she still won't pick up. Regularly she's still awake at a time like this reading manga, watching anime or being a glutton. So why won't she pick up? Could she be asleep or upset? Dammit. These thoughts are driving me nuts. How the fuck will I tell her about 'it'!? Dammit. I should've just left the bag when she called. Well better get some sleep for tomorrow.

 

To: Hime-sama ❤

+***************

10:23PM 10/12/16

Goodnight and sweet dreams, Hime-sama. I love you. ❤

 

*Your POV*

 

You dreadfully opened your eyes because you feel the sun blinding you. You feel yourself sweating and so you sat up. "Ahhh why does it have to be so hot today. What time is it, geez. HOLY CRAP!!" seeing the sun high up the sky you remembered that its Wednesday and you're going on a trip with (N/f)-Chan.

As quickly as you could you showered, dressed and headed out your baggage and phone with you. While on your way you saw on your phone screen messages and missed calls but you ignored it when you saw its already 9:28 AM and your ride arrives at 9:45 AM.

You hurriedly dialed your friends number. Arriving with a little time to spare your best friend told you that someone's coming with both of you. Before you could even ask your friend waved somewhere far ahead and grinned widely.

 

"Gwaaah. They're here! Just on time!" While she said that you turned around to see what she meant. You can't believe what you saw so you rubbed your eyes and pinched yourself as if you were dreaming, but you aren't.

 

The bus stopped right in front of both of you and before anyone can say anything, a carrot head popped his head on the window and frantically waved at both of you.

"(L/n-chan)! (N/f-chan!) Good morning! I'm so excited I can't control myself. Sorry!" Hinata yelled

"Hinata! You idiot! You shouldn't apologize for being excited! Embrace it like a man!" Tanaka said striking a pose.

"Let me see! Let me see the two girls too!" Nishinoya also exclaimed at the same time, trying to peel Hinata away from the window.

"Uhhh, Hinata-kun be careful that's dangerous." Asahi carefully said at the same time.

That was the scene that greeted you when you got in the bus. Looking for a certain someone your attention was brought to where your friend was.

"Kei! Good morning! I thought you wouldn't come with us. So why are you here? Hmm, don't ignore me." She keep on poking Tsukishima on his cheeks causing him to make a 'tsk' sound.

Then he brought her face to his chest, an arm draped around her shoulder to restrain her his hands on her nape and sat her beside him while looking out the window to hide his blush.

Filled with 'aww' and the scene was very heart melting you didn't notice someone was behind you until you bumped into each other.

"Ah! I'm so sorry I wasn't lo---king." Your words were left hanging when you saw Kageyama in front of you, his hands scratching his nape. But before you could say anything, Takeda-sensei asked everyone to sit down and quite down a bit. Of course you sat beside your boyfriend, and he knows you wanted to know why he didn't say anything about coming to the trip.

"Oi, stop sulking." He tried to be mean but it didn't get him anywhere.

"*deep sigh* okay fine. I get it that you're upset because I didn't say anything and I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you but I'm not good at it. I tried to tell you last night but you were asleep already, I think. I tried to call you! I even texted you to--" he was cut off with your squeal.

"Oh no! My phone! I haven't checked it yet. Wait." You held up a hand towards Kageyama's face.

 

As you opened your phone, you saw it was flooded with missed calls and messages.

Missed Calls: 95

Messages: 115

You opened to see who it came from.

Messages

(N/f): 15

Kageyama:85

Hinata:5

Anon:10

 

Call logs:

(N/f): 9

Tsukishima:1

Kageyama:85

 

Shocked you looked at your boyfriend and saw that he was rugged and dark circles were under his eyes. You gave him an apologetic look and he replied with an exasperated sigh. You just giggled and pecked his cheeks causing him to blush and look away. You then plugged your earphones on your phone gave him the other bud to share your music and you leaned on him. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your forehead. The rest of the trip was a blur.

 

ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)* Upon arriving on the Hot Springs ..

 

You got off the bus last with your friend and both your boyfriends. You talked to her about 'why she didn't say anything else to you' her only reply was 'because you never asked' you just wanted to face palm the shit out of her but you just sighed and let the topic go.

 

After settling the things and knowing what rooms they'll be sleeping in. The teacher invited everyone for dinner. It was the usual dinner attitudes.

Hinata, Nishinoya, Kageyama ate like their life depended on it. Daichii, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Chikara, Tsukishima, Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai ate properly with smiles on their faces, except Tsukishima of course.

You can't help but notice your friend telling her boyfriend to eat more like Hinata and him telling her "I'm eating just fine. At least I know where the nutrients fron my food go, unlike those two (points Hus chop sticks at Hinata and Nishinoya)"

These words were heard clear by Hinata and Nishinoya causing them to look at Tsukishima.

"I jush dishayaonsjskzb uhmm hzjakan." Hinata replied mouth stuffed with food.

"Idiot. Nobody can understand you." Tsukishima replied with a cringe expression on his face.

"Oi! Tsukishima! Is that a way of speaking to your senpai!? Unlike you my receives are solid and my arms are strong. You're the one who should eat more, every time you block its as if your arm would fall off any second. Nyahahahahaha!" Nishinoya replied striking his pose with both hands on his hips.

Tsukishima just ignored this and proceeded eating but when he looked at me and Kageyama his face looked like he just had a good idea.

"Hey wait, Kageyama? You really are a shithead. *menacing laugh* (L/n)-Chan is right beside you yet you eat like a savage. Aren't you ashamed? Where's your manners, King?" Tsukishima gave Kageyama a look of displeasure.

You know this was Tsukishima's personality so you let it pass but Kageyama didn't. He gave him a glare, placed his plate down and ate slowly. SLOWLY.

You gave Tsukishima an exasperated look and you raised your plate higher then began shoving food down your throat like Hinata.

Thus wasn't new to you simply because you enjoy acting like a glutton, secretly but now you didn't want Kageyama to think its discouraging if he ate like that so you showed him you can eat like that too.

You heard 'ohhhh's' on the table and laughter. Kageyama smiled at you and then ate like how he ate before. You can hear Tsukishima being scolded by your friend and that's how dinner went.

 

(⊙ω⊙) After bath time ..

 

You were the last one to exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body you were walking towards your room drying your hair when you bumped into a hard chest. You made sure to hold your towel so it won't fall and felt arms hold you so you could stand up.

Looking at who it was , it was Kageyama. You gave him a smile and stepped back to thank him when you realized he was SHIRTLESS.

A blush creeped up your face and he saw it making him smirk at you. He was about to taunt you when you made a fun for it and locked yourself in your room. That was totally mind blowing.

 

ლ('ڡ'ლ) Few hours later, everyone's asleep ..

 

You kept on tossing and turning on your sleep and you felt so uneasy. You just had a bad dream and you were sweating. You could hear a light snore from (N/f) so you decided not to wake her up to invite her into taking a dip.

You went out in a towel and a spare one and went to the springs.

It was past midnight so nobody was around, you reached the girl's bath and immediately submerged yourself in the spring. You felt at ease and relaxed so you decided to doze off a bit. While you were relaxing on the hot spring bath alone you didn't notice someone enter the room, until you heard someone sit down beside you. Looking at where the stranger sat you realized it was none other than your boyfriend.

As fast as light you covered yourself and sat away from him. Exactly 5-meters away, causing him to cock his head to the side and smirk evilly at you.

"K-kageyama T-Tobio! Why are you here! You idiot. I'm taking a bath!" You scolded him, your face a bright shade of red.

"Ahh but (F/n)-chan don't worry I've locked the door so no one can come in. Is it bad to just want to take a bath with my girlfriend?" He said in a flirtatious tone.

"W-well the others will know an-and --- where are you going!?" You asked as he came closer towards you.

"Where else? I want to hold you, (F/n). I want to try something new tonight." He managed to back you up in a corner his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he looked at you as if you were an appetizing treat.

"S-something new? Ahh, Tobio what are you --" he pressed himself against you, trapping you with his body in between your legs and smashed his lips into yours in a sloppy wet kiss that sent your mind elsewhere. You felt him press his body against you harder and remove the towel your wearing exposing your body to him completely. Kissing you torridly he bit your bottom lip and you gasped, he took that opportunity to stick his tongue at your mouth as he deepened the kiss.

You felt him grind himself against you that made you hot and filled you with desire. You gasped and whispered his name, drowned in passion as he continued assaulting your mouth, you wrapped your legs on his waist and felt his erection on your inner thighs, he knew this and grinded himself harder causing you to wrap your arms on his neck and tug at his raven hair. You both panted for air and just as you were about to say something, Kageyama devoured your neck and gave it sloppy wet ticklish kisses that trailed down your sweet spot making you tighten the grip of your legs l on his waist and neck leaving you moaning and a hot mess.

 

All thoughts of stopping vanished as he reached your sweetest spot and licked, sucked and bit down on it. You gasped his name over and over again. "Ka-kageyama ahh~" each time you say that he assaults you even more leaving you wanting more.

You felt him smirk at your sweet spot and he gave it a soft kiss as he whispered in you ear dirty words that made you hot and blush red. Kageyama took this chance to kiss you torridly and his hands roamed your body. From your legs to your ass and gave your butt a squeeze making you yelp and taking that to shove his tounge in your throath.

Sucking your tounge he traced his hands in your sides and as he reached your stomach he immediately squeezed your breast that caused you to moan in his mouth. He kept rubbing your nipple while kissing you and you ended up arching your back and rubbing yourself in his hard body. Just as you fell to euphoria he stopped kissing you and looked down at his hands in your breast, you looked down to and blushed at what you saw. His hands were totally squishing your boobs and he went on with squeezing and rubbing it making you moan and arch your back.

"So beautiful, so perfect." You heard him whisper as he devoured your sweet spot again, you felt so numb and hot you just want him to fuck you. But his mouth left trails of hickeys as he went down to the valley of your breast and exhaled.

"Ahhh so good so soft and delicious." He licked your cleavage and began to suck on your right nipple. Drawing circles and sucking while squeezing your other nipple. You can't help but moan loudly at the contact.

"Ahhh Tobio, that's so ahhh!" Thoughts vanished and all you thought was the pleasure he was giving you.

Tobio then proceeded to the next nipple, harder more rougher than the other, you screamed his name and tugged his hair. His free hand trailed down your stomach and pass your mound and to your inner thigh.

 

Where he retraced his trails leaving goosebumps and pleasure to shoot out your entire body. He rubbed your clit causing you to moan louder while he continued to assault your breasts sucking at both of your breast. He then rubbed his finger on your clit causing you to scratch his back.

"T-tobio , ahh please. Pleas" you begged him not knowing what but he seemed to get this as he inserted four fingers at once. Pumping so fast that it took your breath away.

"Fuck! Kageyama! Ahhh! St---" he kissed you again this time rougher and demanding than before. All thoughts left you as you felt pressure build up in your stomach. Paying more attention to the fingers pumping faster and faster by the second your head rolled back as you slowly and surely reached you climax but Tobio expected this and simultaneously stopped.

Panting for breath and utterly desperate for release you opened your eyes to see him looking at you with lustfull eyes. "What the fu--" before you could finish he lifted you up so your ass was sitting at the edge of the pool him between your legs.

"Ka-kageyama ! Oi! Wha-- ahh!" He spread your legs wide causing you to fall, your head against the floor you felt him place your legs on both his shoulders. Your legs spread wide apart you felt him caress your inner thigh causing you to arch your back and feel his breath on your vagina. Before you could say anything he leaned and sucked your clit like his life depended on it. You writhed against him as pleasure filled your entire being, his tongue creating havoc licking your folds and sucking you up. You tried to sit up but his hands prevented you as it was placed above your stomach.

'To-tobio! St-o-sto- ahhhh. Ohhh fuck. That feels so good. " you moaned as he thrusted is tongue in and out of you.

Drawing circles, you feel the familiar knot in your stomach but it vanished as he rammed four fingers inside you, pleasure turned pain but as he was rubbing you his tongue was sucking your clit and pleasure soon replaced the pain. Knowing your almost at the edge, he picked up the pace making you scream so loud waiting for the most awaited release. Kageyama then pressed his face harder in your pussy and pumped faster than before and you felt yourself shatter to millions of pieces reaching the climax. He continued to lick you dry as you were quivering with mini-orgasms.

 

"Ahh so fragile, so delicious. Fuck." You heard him say as he pulled you and sat you up. Licking his fingers clean of your juices you felt more hot and he knew it.

"I'm not done with you yet, Hime-sama." He kissed you again and presses himself on you as you felt his erection press against your stomach you knew what you needed to do. You got in your knees your face directly towards his hardened remember. The pool's water reached just above your breasts and his hips. You teased him by licking and sucking the tip first , making sure to create a popping sound as you released him.

 

He groaned and that was your cue to shove him till the back of your throat making you gag. He's big indeed but perfect for you. You licked his testicles and sucked each of them making him moan and fist some of your hair. You perfectly knew how to tease him. As he guided your mouth to swallow his length he started pushing in and out of you in a fast rhythm meaning he's about to come.

"(F/n) swallow everything. I'm cumming! Fuck!" His cum shot down your throat and you swallowed the warm fluid tasting it, some dripped at the corner of your mouth and Kageyama made you lick it clean using his dick.

 

"Were not done yet." He then lifted you to the side of the pool and kissed you hard placing himself between your legs, you parted panting looking at you in the eyes. He then raised your right leg and left leg to rest it at his shoulders causing you to be pulled towards him and your thigh next to his member. He looked down and so did you you saw him slowly enter you, in and out slowly. Teasing you, you moaned in pleasure and grinded yourself to him.

"Wait princess." He smirked and kissed you then penetrated you. He trusted so fast while kissing you hard and pinching your nipples that you actually squealed his name loudly and long.

"Ka-kageyamaa! Ahh! Mhhm!" He drowned all your moans with his kiss and your head rolled back due to extreme pleasure. You scratched his back as he quickened his pace and going deeper as he pulled you tight against him. The pressure building inside of you every thrust he makes, you were preparing for a very big climax which he gave you as he came too. His juices warming your insides but he never stopped thrusting in and our of you and your orgasm lasted so long you actually peed but he never stopped. It was like torture but its so pleasurable.

'Ka-kageyama! A huh! I'm I'm coming ! Again stop please! Please! Ahh Kageyama fuck!" You pushed him using both hands but you're too weak and so he kept on driving in and out of you, your orgasm never stopping that your entire body was shaking with it that you felt yourself in a state of never ending euphoria.

"Kageyama! Ahhjy, stop! Its too much its so good fuck! Fuck! Ahh. Kage-kageyama pleaseeee...." You held on to him for dear life as he continued to fuck you mercilessly your orgasm never stopping that you peed yourself.

 

"Just a little more.. Fuck!" He came and that sent you into overdrive your body quivered so hard and so long your body was so sensitive that as he released his cum you kept in having mini orgasm and screaming his name with your head and eyes rolled back and drool coming out your mouth. His cum dripping inside you every time you had mini orgasms.

Kageyama lifted you up and brought you to the steps and sat you down on the second step. The water reaches your upper half at your stomach and the rest of your body submerged in water.

Kageyama made you lie in the steps and positioned himself on top of you. You opened your eyes to see him looking at you. "Tobio-kun, I love you". "I love you too (F/n)-Chan. More than you could imagine." He gave you a wet Eskimo kiss and whispered as he gasped for breath "were not done yet"

 

Before you could react he slammed himself into you causing you to squeal and he rested his head on your shoulder whispering dirty words that brought you to euphoria and all you felt was the way he thrusted himself in and out of you that the water added some sort of something that made him more bigger , each thrust more pleasurable. He began in a slow tormenting pace but he suddenly placed your right leg on his shoulders that he went deeper into you causing you to moan so loud that it echoed inside the room.

He shut you up by kissing you hard and fucking you harder than before your screams are muffled by his kiss and it turned him on he quickened his pace even more. You felt the familiar feeling in your stomach and just as expected he knew this too. He replaced his lips with his hands covering your mouth and nose disabling you from breathing.

"Don't you dare come yet. Unless I tell you to come you don't come and don't breathe. Got it!?" You managed nod but you just wanted to come to breathe.

He pumped faster and faster and harder than before you squirmed as you ran out of breath and pleaded to let him make you come already you can't stop it anymore but he never gave the command and continued to thrust deeper into you. You squirmed and your eyes rolled back as pleasure enveloped you and desperate to catch your breath.

You felt yourself turn blue and gag but Kageyama kept on fucking you and as you reached higher and higher and higher he came and that caused you to squeal his name muffled by his hands and all you heard was 'come for me (f/n)!'

Then you felt yourself collapse and come so hard that it lasted so long. Kageyama's member was still inside you as you sucked him dry. Just as the ultimate orgasm subsided your body was attacked with mini-orgasm that made you quiver. Kageyama just picked you up and sat you on between his legs. Massaging you as you were too exhausted to even open your eyes.

He gave you the best sex of your life and you knew he meant it wasn't the last of it.

You heard him say ; "I love you so much (F/n) Hime-sama. Now sleep if you want."

You felt his lips kiss your nape and his hands brush your hair from your face. You managed a small "I love you you idiot. I'm so tired and satiated." And you dozed off.

Leaving a blushing and satisfied Kageyama to dry you off and tuck you into bed, later.

 

(∩'∀｀＠)⊃ Because I'm nice, here's an extended ending (^_^メ)

 

The next morning you were totally cranky because you didn't get enough sleep and you were so exhausted.

 

Thus your mood was everywhere. In the morning, you accidentally yelled at (N/f) for waking you up to eat breakfast. Luckily, she just threw a pillow at you and said

 

'Gawd. You guys were so loud!' She ran away with an obnoxious laugh leaving you blushing with embarrassment.

 

During breakfast, Tsukishima made fun of your face according to him, 'You look like you're wasted for three days straight. Kageyama must've been savage.'

This caused you to choke on a single grain of rice, everyone on the table to hide their laugh except Tanaka, and Tsukishima to have experienced your angry tantrum.

The next persons to detonate you were Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata. They were busy making silly noises while you were trying to catch sleep. It was tolerable at first but just as you grasped the state of going into deep slumber the three of them yelled so loud about something concerning 'Oikawa Tooru', they seem to be picking a fight and when you saw it was just on a magazine you lost your cool and threw pillows at their heads.

 

After that, they were scared that they left. The day passed by and the last person you talked with made you so angry that you slept skipping dinner in a foul mood. It was none other than Kageyama's inconsiderate behavior.

 

[Lewl. Don't ask why. I gave you a long chapter. Its the first time, writing a lemon one shot and a 4k+ story ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)]


	2. Sugawara Koushi |kinks|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cool-headed and sweet Sugawara Koushi has his own deep and dark kinks, and he wants to try it with you. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 cooperated finally! I was able to atleast publish my work in my own style.

**[Word Count: 5079 words]**

(*'?'*) After training hours ..

As the whistle blew, you immediately bowed down to your practice partner, coach and the referees to bid your goodbye. Drenched in sweat from practice, you hit the showers to freshen up.

You were playing badminton, it was a practice match and it was a totally great game. It lasted too long that you totally forgot something important, though you haven't realized it yet.

You were the first one to hit the showers, so nobody was around. You chose the farthest and biggest stall for self explanatory reasons. When you entered the stall, you immediately stripped off all your clothes leaving them in a crumpled mess at the bench outside. After hanging your towel at the door to let people know someone's inside you felt yourself relax as the automatic warm water sprayed on your back when you went near the showerhead. Too distracted to notice any sound you began to lather your body with soap when, the door to your stall flew open and a smiling Koushi got inside and locked it.

'Fuck. I forgot to lock it!?' You yelled in your head as you saw him come towards you.

Suga was staring at you and that made you instinctively cover yourself up realizing you were naked. He gave you a sweet and innocent smile and went closer, though you know his innocence was totally genuine he was a wicked man deep down inside, a very wicked man indeed.

'Ohh, (F/n)-Chan, you forgot to lock the door, again. You silly idiot. Don't cover yourself up, you're pretty.' He gave you a pinch on the cheek.

'Suga, *sigh* why are you here, again?' You asked turning your back against him.

'Watching you shower, of course.' He nonchalantly replied, as if it wasn't a big deal. Though this was cute and hot it was inappropriate because you're both in a public place.

'Geez. Its not that interesting, get out! Wait for me outside. I'll finish off quickly.' You splashed some water towards him to shoo him off.

'Nope. I'll stay till you finished then I'm gonna take you somewhere, nice.' He popped the 'p' and leaned on the door looking at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

You weren't oblivious about what he was talking about, you blushed pink. And the room seemed to be hotter than before. 'Ahaha, Suga shut up you dipshit.' Then you continued lathering soap at your back but your hand couldn't reach all of the area, suddenly your beloved boyfriend came to the rescue.

You tensed up when you felt him behind you and as he began to lather soap at your back from shoulders to your hips you felt yourself getting hot and wet. His fingers were cold in contrast to the water and that made you so sensitive that he chuckled at you as he noticed the simplest changes in your body.

'Too cute, (F/n), tensing up like that. Stop that or there'll be consequences.' He warned as his hands erotically massaged your back, up and down, slowly, whilst drawing circles.

'Ahhnoo, Su-Suga. I'll rinse off now.' You said breathlessly and he stopped and gave your ass a squeeze before heading towards the door to hand you the towel. Luckily you surpressed a squeal.

After getting dressed and stealthily escaping the shower rooms with your crazy boyfriend in tow you were now being dragged by Suga towards somewhere , which he mentioned earlier and you misunderstood what he meant.

Brows still furrowed and a pout on your lips. Suga just laughed and kissed you to try and lighten up your mood, though it helped you didn't let it show. Now that you arrived at your destination, your brows were totally clashing.

'Sugawara Koushi! What is this place?' You asked, hands on your hips and pointing at the window, after reading the word written on the glass of what seemed to be a store. Though it looks deserted and gothic to you.

'Its a surprise! Let's go inside.' He tugged you and you felt as if something not good is coming in the pits of your stomach.

The store called "The Naught Box" wasn't any ordinary store. As you stepped inside, your eyes were wide as saucers when you saw rows of lacy and colored underwears. It made you think if Suga was into these shit and you held back the urge to check some out because to be honest, you liked some of them. Proceeding to the next room, your jaw totally dropped and you couldn't believe what you saw inside but upon seeing all kinds of kinky sex toys, you just gulped. Vibrators, different colors and sizes so were dildos arranged according to size. Some were so big it hurt to look at them. There were also handcuffs, the real-deal and the fluffy ones. Leashes and colars. Whips and anal beads. It was like something out of 50 shades of Grey's the Red Room of Pain or was it Pleasure?

'Koushi, why are we here?' You asked though you know very well what'll be happening later and with a blush on your cheeks.

'(F/n)-chan, its like our third anniversary and I want to try some things out. Sorry if I didn't tell you but, please be open minded?' He asked, very sincerely.

Since it was difficult to say no to him, you just nodded and asked to stay somewhere far from these things. Suga said 'okay, don't even try to ditch me.' Dammit he knew you too well. You went out the store and checked out the street looking for something to make you forget about the 'The Naught Box'.

You found a cute cafe, three blocks away from where you came from. You texted Suga where you are and ordered a Chocolate-Marshmallow Almond Mousse since you were famished from practicing. After finishing your meal, Suga was still not around so you checked out the food on the store, ending up buying a box of brownies for the Men's Volleyball Team. You also got Suga something sweet and yummy for a little surprise tonight.

While waiting for him to arrive you thought of the three years you've been together. It all began when you were still a freshman and Sugawara was a sophomore, both of you were total strangers but then your friend, Yachi became their team's manager. One day when you decided to check out the volleyball team she kept on babbling about, a stray ball almost hit you in the face but luckily a silver-haired guy received it and asked if you were okay. Totally stunned as you absorbed what happened, and his beauty you ended up yelling a 'Yez!' Which made him smile and invite you to watch practice, he eventually introduced himself and you clumsily introduced yourself too. Since then, whenever your paths crossed he'd smile and greet you and you'd end up blushing or replying in an awkward way. You both became close friends after the Athletic Sports Meet in Karasuno since you too were an athlete like him, and on Yacchi's Birthday where he confessed his feelings and you both shared a kiss. Later after that, it wasn't long till you both made it official. Your thoughts vanished when you saw Suga enter the store, a black paper bag in tow.

'Koushi! You took so long, did you try to put in some of those underwears? Geez you perv!' You hugged him and gave his cheek a wet and noisy kiss.

'Haah. That was uncalled for, lower down your voice. (F/n)-chan, let's go home now.' He offered his free hand and you took it. On the way home, you made small and loud conversations.

Apparently, Suga's home meant your own apartment. Totally ignoring your rants he went inside your bedroom and had the nerve to lock it. You were pounding continously to make him open up, but to no avail Suga didn't budge. There was a knock at your door.

"Uggh! I swear Sugawara Koushi if that's one of my neighbors I'll scream bloody murder!!" You heard him chuckle inside and you just kicked the bedroom door and headed towards the front door.

Opening it and plastering a polite smile on your face you saw it was none other than Tsukishima, with an irritated look. Apparently he and you doesn't get along much, you both either annoy or tease each other too much that you end up seriously yelling. Though he was the same age as you, Tsukishima is like a brother you never had and Suga told you that 'Tsukishima-kun has a soft spot for you.' And that was really hard to believe.

'Took you long enough, where's Suga?' He asked in his usual tone.

'Why are you here? Why do dipshits keep on popping out of nowhere?' you asked the last part to yourself but Tsukishima heard it.

'Firstly, I am not a dipshit. Second, Suga asked me to bring him something I'm not supposed to show you. Third, answer my question and stop getting pumped up for nothing.' Tsukishima was hitting on your nerves but you took a deep breath and smiled mockingly at him which you knew would make his eyebrows twitch.

'Aaah, being quite the smart-ass as always Tsukki! Hahaha, Suga is in my bedroom. Oh! Come on inside, just go straight this way then turn left the second door's my bedroom.' You watched his reactions closely but he hid everything by pretending to adjust his glasses and getting inside without any remarks to bark at you.

You followed him, hoping you'd know what Suga was doing in your bedroom but Tsukishima blocked the entire door using his broad back and height to full advantage. He gave something to Suga, nodded then closed the door. After that he turned to look at your annoyed self and smirked.

'Bye-bye!' He brisk walked towards the door knowing that he hit a nerve and he'd perish if you would catch up to him. Eventually you tried chasing him but just as you were about to give him a piece of your mind he just finished tying his shoe laces and as fast as he could, closing the gap between him and the front door using one step, he slammed the door and held it shut knowing you'd chase him until the lobby.

'Tsukishima!! Open the door now! Ughh! What's up with you and Suga closing doors on my face you dipshits!!' You pounded on the door,and eventually gave up, slumping on the floor.

Soon enough you heard running footsteps and you immediately opened the door, seeing Tsukishima running for dear life as fast as he could. You muttered, 'Got you bitch' and was about to sprint but a hand grabbed you and the last thing you saw was a flash of blonde hair disappearing on the hallway before the door was shut, again. You knew who the culprit was and stayed still.

'(F/n)-chan! Let's eat something! Huh? You okay?' Suga poked your shoulders, seeing you weren't moving. You took this chance to sweatdrop and be heavy as can be making him almost drop you and groan, knowing you're being difficult again. It wasn't enough to stop him from putting a blindfold on your head. Alarmed, you immediately stood up.

'Suga I swear if you place something slimy on me I'd castra--' you were cut off when he kissed your lips.

'Sssh. Just follow my lead.' You felt his hand close in yours and you immediately intertwined your fingers, feeling comfortable. He gave it a squeeze and a tug, indictating for you to follow him.

He led you somewhere, and then removed the blindfold making you hold on it and whispering not to open your eyes until you hear a door closing. As soon as the door closed, you slowly opened your eyes and realized you're inside your bedroom and it looked so different. The lights were dimmed due to the cute heart shaped balloons on the ceiling, photo's of you and him were plastered on the wall with cute designs and notes beside them, your bed was filled with rose petals, chocolates, candies, small photo's too. Then on the couch adjacent to your bed sat a huge fat bear (You didn't know how it got there without you noticing, and reminding yourself to ask Suga later) on its arms was a boquet of pink roses and a note, which indicated that you read it.

Hello My Lady,

This is just a part of what I've prepared for you. Did you love it? You kept on showing me these things and you mentioned it'd be sweet if a guy does this to a girl. Its not a the same as what we've seen but this is my first time. I want you to freshen up my beaut, I've prepared your favorite bath in candlelight (^__^) I'm soo awesome right? After your bath,I've also prepared your outfit its inside the box on the Mr.Koshi's lap (Mr. Koshi's our new child). I love you. I picked the outfit specifically for you, don't keep me waiting please.

The one and only,

Mr. S :)

xoxoxo: I'm soo looking forward to this!

The letter melted your heart and brought tears to your eyes but it cranked you up thinking Suga totally went all out for this. Excited and overwhelmed you immediately went towards your bathroom, and just as what he said he has prepared your favorite bath and scented candles were there too. You made another note of thanking him for this later. You took your time, applying extra effort to freshen up so you'd look fantastic infront of Suga later, satisfied, you dried off and headed towards the bear and opening the box. It waspretty big so you laid it on your bed. Untangling the aquamarine ribbon, and opening it you saw the most beautiful shade of (favorite color) dress you've seen in your whole existence. These came with a matching pair of stunning heels, jewelries and lacy light-grey underwear which you were certain Suga bought at that shop. You immediately dressed up, applied light make up and styled your (hair color and straight/curly) hair in a tight elegant bun, leaving some strands loose which added to its style. You stood infront of your mirror and checked yourself out, you were beautiful and that made you confident enough to now face your boyfriend.

Opening the bedroom door, you saw him stand up and check you out, you gave spun around to let him have a look at you and you saw his lip mutter a 'Shit wow' before he composed himself and you took your time checking him out too. He was wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and a silver tie matching his hair. He looked handsome, mature, and edible that your thoughts made you blush red. He disrupted it when he said '(F/n)-chan, you're so beautiful. Famished yet? Let's eat.' He offered his arms which you gratefully took and he lead you towards your balcony. A smile made its way to your lips, seeing a cozy candle lit dinner for two with Suga's homecooked meals and a bottle of soda. You obviously didn't expect this but it warmed your heart that he'd given aa lot of effort to prepare this.

'I apologize if its not that fancy (F/n)-chan its --' you cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

'No. Koushi, this is perfect! Since when have you prepared this, oh my I love it all!' you kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly you felt him relax and he kissed your lips.

'I'm so glad I have you. I love you (F/n)' He held your cheek and stared at your (eye color) orbs his silver gaze filled with emotions.

'I love you too, Sugawara Koushi! Now let me eat and don't make me cry!' you whisper yelled and he led you towards your seat acting as a perfect gentleman and you shared a light and warm dinner. Talking about random things and laughing, as you finished eating Suga invited you to stand up and dance. He played a soft song and you both waltzed like idiots both having difficulty on dancing and ended up laughing out loud. After two songs, the music changed into a more seductive tempo and you ended up dirty dancing with Suga, which he found very appealing. He gave your ass a squeeze from time to time and whispered in your ear when he managed to hug you from behind, 'I can't wait to take that dress off of you' in a husky voice. You continued dancing, which led both of you into having a steamy hot make out session in the balcony.

Suga kissed you slowly, in a pretty much erotic way carressing your body with feather-like touches making you hot and wet down there. You tried to kiss him hungrily but he would just chuckle at you. Infuriated you bit his lip and laid your hands on his chest, moving them up and down, feeling his muscular chest and abdomen. This seemed to turn him on as he deepened the kiss and hungrily explored each and every corner of your mouth. He managed to trap you between the railings and his body, his hands roamed from your back, to your ass giving it a tight squeeze making you yelp and taking that chance to deepen the kiss. You can feel saliva dripping at the corner of your mouth but both of you didn't stop. Suga then made his hand travel north from your abdomen and he squeezed your breasts making you moan in his mouth which he found so sexy. He then slowly unzipped your dress, exposing your bra and massaging your buds in a rough and pleasurable way. He broke the kiss, panting for breath and said that you should take this to the bedroom. Before you could even reply, he hoisted you up and carried you bridal style towards your bed, seeing it filled with all the stuffs he placed in there, with unimaginbale strenght he used one of his legs to remove the bedsheet and threw you on the bed as if you weighed nothing. You landed with a soft, 'oompf' and then before you could say anything he hovered over you. Your lips crashed and both of you were kissing so hard that you didn't notice removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. Until he held your hands above your head and continued to kiss you, making your head spin. He continued kissing you, teasing you that you didn't notice him completely removing his dress shirt and using his silver tie he bounded your wrists and tied you on the bedpost. You stopped kissing him and looked up at him, his eyes filled with lust, chest heaving up and down. He leaned down and whispered in your ear.

'I'm gonna try something I've always wanted (F/n). Be a good girl and stay still.' Your protests stuck on you throat, you wanted to yell but there's a part of you that's excited to see what'll happen next.

He then reached over your bedside table and strapped something on your head, a moment later you cannot see anything. Straining your ears to try and determine where he was, you heard shuffling noises beside you, the bed dipped and you felt him hovering over you. Caressing your cheeks down to your chest. He leaned down, feeling his breath on your cheek.

'K-Koushi, what are you doing?' You asked, totally aroused.

'(F/n), I have to confess something' He licked your earlobes, making you intake a sharp breath. 'I love kinky stuffs. I'm a closet kink, (F/n). And I'd want to make you feel so good tonight, I want to make you feel how good it is to try kinky sex' He slowly trailed wet kisses down your neck and he found your sweet spot making you moan, he attacked it sucking, licking, biting, leaving a bruise. Satisfied, he kissed your lips and you felt his hands remove your dress. 'God (F/n) it really looks good on you. I'm so turned on' you felt him leave you and you heard noises coming from the farthest corner of the room. After a while you felt him cuff your hands on the bedpost, removing his tie. You tried to move but the dipshit used a real handcuff making it painful to struggle. Then he placed something on your neck, you can feel cool metal dangling from it, fuck its a collar and a leash. Next, you can hear him shaking something, then he sprayed some on your nose and lips. It was whipped cream. 'Ko-koushi! Dammit, I'm getting impatient.'

You felt him position himself on top of you, 'Sssh you dipshit, or I'll punish you' before you could answer he crashed his lip into yours, licking and spreading the whipped cream. His hands found its way to your bra and he flipped it, massaging your buds making you moan and taking that chance to shove his tongue down your throat. You felt him unclasp your bra, freeing your breast and making his way down to your neck, peppering you with wet ticklish kisses, as he reached your breasts he attacked one bud and squeezed the other making you moan and tug your hands. 'Ahh! Koushi! F-fuck!' You felt him smirk, and he kept paying attention to your sensitive buds, making your head spin from pleasure. Then he made his ways downwards, you felt him inhale near your inner thighs, 'You're wet already? You dirty cunt.' Before you could react he licked on your core, making you even wetter then rubbed his finger on your clit. 'Ahh you like this? hm? Answer me!'

'Yes-Yes!' You managed to moan out. He then ripped your underwear, and mercilessly licked your puss*. 'Fuck!Ahh! Koushiii-- ahhn' he inserted his fingers on you, making it more pleasurable, pumping it in and out in a fast pace. 'Ko-koushi, I'm gonna -- I'm gonna co--' You were about to come when he stopped. You felt him reach over for something, 'No. Not yet (F/n).' You felt the nozzle of the whip cream on your breasts, he sprayed a huge amount, it was cool making it more sensitive, then he traced it down your core, you felt its nozzle near your entrance. 'K-koushi! No! That's really not - ah!' He sprayed it and made sure to leave a large amount, he threw the empty can away landing with a thump on the room. 'Fuck, you look more appetizing than ever.' He began to lick you clean. He took his time, kissing you first, making you taste your own juices, then he made his way down your breast, licking them, sucking them clean, making you wetter, and a moaning mess. You felt his fingers probe on your core, he inserted it inside you and you were so sensitve that it made you wet yourself, he felt this and inserted another finger,pumping in and out. Satisfied with cleaning your breasts he proceeded down, not removing the fingers inside you,you felt him place one of your leg on his shoulder. He stretched you out, with cream and all. 'Ittadakemasu!' Before you could reprimand him for that, he licked down on your puss*, sucking on it, burying his face and thrusting his tongue in and out of you. This left you a moaning mess, and you tried to surpress your moans. He licked your folds, thrusting his tounge deep inside you making you even wetter, you could hear squishy noises it embarassed you but you couldn't complain anymore. Suga kept on doing that and you felt something built up on your stomach.

"Koushi, nghh, I'm gonna -- ahh, Oh shit! There! Like that ohhh godd help -- Koushiii!!" He found one spot that brought you immense pleasure and paid extra attention on it. Pleasure spread to your entire being making you clench your thighs, thrusting Suga's face deeper into you, making you come so hard that you shivered. You could feel him lapping up all the juices you've released.

Suga then uncuffed your hands and removed the blindfold, it took you some time to adjust to the light, he blocked it from view and gave you a sweet kiss. 'Hi *angelic smile*'

You weren't able to reply, and you felt something poking on your stomach, and of course you knew what it was and your responsibility of relieving him from it.

'Don't 'Hi' me just yet Koushi, we aren't done.' You pushed him to a sitting position, he was only in his boxers and you removed it freeing his erect member. You gave him a look, and you saw his face with a blush and pleasure that made you confident. You licked off the tip which has pre-cum, then down to its base, sucking his testicles, stroking him. 'Nggh, (F/n), dammnn it, ohh that's so good' Then you sat up and kissed him, then you bent down and took him on your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down and stroking his base, he grabbed a fistful of your hair blocking his view from you, you made eye contact cause you knew he liked having connection. Moments later, you felt him stiffen and become thick, he was about to come any moment.

'(F/n), I'm gonna come, stoop, nghh' He meant the opposite so you sucked him harder, making your cheeks hollower, and then he came on your mouth. His warm seed filling you, and you swallowed, some of it spilled on your mouth down to his thighs. After cleaning his shaft you proceeded to lick the spills, you heard him groan and lifted you, so your ass was against him.

'You deserve some reward' he leaned into you, his muscular chest against your back, you felt his hands finger you, making you wet then he slowly teased you by pulling in and out of you, one of his hand squeezing your breast. He inserted himself completely, making you moan as he hit a spot inside you bringing you pleasure. Then you felt his hands reach for something, and when you looked at it you were surprised to see a vibrator.

'Koushi, wait!' he shut you up by giving you a deep kiss.

'Trust me, this'll make it more pleasurable.' You gave him a nod and heard the toy's vibration, 'Hold on to the headboard, love.' You did so, and he immediately thrusted himself in and out fast, making you moan in sweet delight as he hit one of your g-spots, he was so deep. Moments later, you felt the vibrator on your clit, just as he rested his head on your shoulders, whispering dirty words, enveloping you in a state of euphoria that you wanted more, knowing you're close to having an orgasm.

'Fuck! Koushi this, ahh! So deep, so deep, I think I'm going to come again!' Just as you said that, he grunted and fastened his pace, you could hear noises coming from your bodies slapping together, you then came soon after that, but before you could recover, he flipped you over, slinging one of your legs on his shoulder and kissing you, not removing himself inside you, then he continued fucking you deeper than he had ever been. All your screams were swallowed by his kiss, you felt both his hands squeeze your breast, making you squeal,out of breath and pleasure. When he broke the kiss, he braced himself and adjusted so he could be deeper in you, he found a deeper and more pleasurable spot.

'Yes! God! There! Just there Ko-Koushi! Harder! Harder please! Shit! Ohh God, my ga-Koushi, nghhh' you wrapped your other leg on him and pushed his ass, using your ankle then your arms wrapped around his back, you scratched him and he groaned. You felt yourself getting more closer to the edge, and so was he as you felt him thicken inside you, you tugged his hair and arched your back, making the moment more pleasurable and kissed him hotly, your saliva dripping. As you both broke the kiss a string of saliva was seen then both of you said

'Koushi, I'm so close holy shh--" you said out of breath.

'(F/n) I'm gonna come, must take it out--' you heard him say but you didn't want him to, you want him inside you. You held him tighter and he got what you meant. You came first, yelling his name, and panting it. His face contorted as you squeezed him, and he came soon after making you come again and leaving you both in a tangle of groans, sweat and pants. After he released himself, he collapsed on top of you. You can feel some of his seed leak, out of you when he removed his shaft. You hugged him, removing some of his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. He hugged you back and kissed your forehead, then your nose making you giggle then a sweet peck on your lips.

'Thank you, I love you (F/n) Happy Anniversary' He gave you the warmest smile ever, and you smiled back.

'I love you too, Koushi. You're the best, ever. Dammit.' You were blushing so you pushed his head down, he chuckled and positioned it on your breasts,giving it a kiss.

'You pervert!' you gasped, and you both laughed.

You both didn't get enough sleep that night, ending up both of you staying in bed the next day.


	3. Nishinoya Yuu | Popsicles |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hot summer afternoon. a hot boyfriend. ice cold popsicle. you do the math.

It was in the middle of summer and you were sweating like you ran three laps in your school's soccer field. Unfortunately for you the a/c on your dorm had to be fixed first. Rolling over to find a comfy position you thought of how nice it's be if you can cool down somewhere. You heard humming beside you, reminding you of the things you have to finish first.

Nishinoya Yuu was reading through his contemporary literature book while humming to Beautiful Days by SPYAIR, his favorite band as of the moment. He was wearing one of his white meme shirt and a loose black basketball short which looked comfortable seeing as how relaxed he seemed to be laying on the floor beside you. You looked at him, adoring how relaxed he was immersed on whatever he was reading. His hair wasn't gelled today and it was softly blown by the wind coming from the fan and it looked so soft.

You observed him from head to toe, actually checking out your boyfriend openly since you do it almost everyday. You loved Noya's smile though and he's a ball of happiness and jokes too. You love him dearly. His shorts were nested between his thighs exposing his muscular legs, you hummed in appreciation thanks to volleyball for making them look so good. Raking his body with your eyes you proceeded upwards getting past his crotch and into the hem of his shirt that was wildly blown by the fan, you noticed that it gets lifted whenever the air hits it exposing his toned stomach, letting you sneak a peek. You waited eagerly for it to be exposed but you clicked your tongue in dismay as it immediately covers up exposed skin. Pouting you proceeded on checking him out, your eyes lingered on his long fingers holding the book upright. He had beautiful hands, they are long and shaped like a girl's. 'Not fair' you muttered in your mind.

"Like what you see?" Noya's voice snapped you out of your daydream.

"I don't see enough though" you retorted, getting off the sofa and sitting down beside him.

You were wearing an oversized shirt that you stole from Tsukishima's bag when they had a sleep-over at your dorm once. It had a little dinosaur logo on the pocket located near your heart. It reached up to your knees and was a thin and cottony fabric that was just too comfortable to wear. You paired it with your favorite boxer shorts courtesy of your boyfriend and little did he know you weren't wearing a bra.

"You're wearing the megane's shirt again. If I didn't know he was a cousin of yours I'd be jealous." Noya commented, so he was checking you out.

Kei and you were first degree cousins, you were quite close too since you grew up as neighbors. He'd play with you and your tea set only if his dinosaurs get to play too. Kei was an important person in you and Noya's relationship since he was the one who hooked the two of you up. Remembering clearly how he said that you should talk together instead of firing questions at him an pestering him about each other. Since then you guys became friends and soon you were dating.

"Come on, I know you love Kei." you cooed, reaching out for his hands.

"Not as much as I do love you, I just care for him cause he's a friend" he gave his hand to you letting you draw circles on it.

You fell into a comfortable silence, cicadas can be heard outside. A comfortable silence enveloping the both of you.

"I want ice cream" you muttered, wiping sweat off your forehead.

"Hmm, I can buy some I have a discount coupon with me." Noya suggested, sitting up and stretching his arms. "Want anything else?" he asked, standing up.

"Pudding too, and cold drinks." that's just about it.

"Roger that, I'm off. Be back later" he kissed your forehead and went out the door.

While waiting for Noya to be back you decided to take a little nap, plugging your earphones to your phone and scrolling through your playlist you settled with the song Naked by SPYAIR. Singing along and humming through your favorite parts until you drifted off to sleep.

*** _Time skip brought to you by a dabbing Hoseok_

Nishinoya announced his arrival on your doorstep expecting to be tackled by you asking about your ice cream but he was met with silence. He went inside and saw you dozed off, with your hair on your face and sweating at the couch. A warm smile grazed his lips, cute she's cute, he thought to himself.

He proceeded to the kitchen storing some pudding and ice cream then getting ice cubes to place on a Tupperware to keep some pudding and ice cream to cool with while he's going to try and wake you up.

"(F/n). Hey wake up, I bought ice cream" Noya nudged you softly, knowing it wouldn't work.

"&%^#%^*&" came a reply, making him laugh.

"No idiot, I'm waking you up with food" he bargained as you re adjusted yourself, facing away from him and diving deep into the couch.

"Lemme sleep~" you pleaded.

"The ice cream's gonna melt if I let you off, wake up" Noya shook your shoulders and bounced off the couch to disturb you, an ice cream pop between his mouth.

"NOYA!" you grabbed him and hugged him tightly, letting him nestle down on your chest.

Noya as perverted as he can blushed at the thought of how soft your chest is. "(F/n), if you're not waking up I'm finishing the ice cream" but no reply came from you.

He shifted to be able to look at you and he laughed. You had a pout on your lips, your brows furrowed showing annoyance and your hair a mess on your forehead. Noya wiped off the sweat forming on your forehead and gently tucked your hair away, sucking his ice cream an idea came to mind.

With a smirk he kissed your nose, you felt this as you sighed and moved your head side to side. Noya then tried to cool his lips with his frozen treat in hand and started peppering your face with cold kisses.

"Nishinoya I swear to god if you don--" your threat was cut off when he placed a newly unwrapped popsicle in your mouth, this woke you up.

With a grunt you opened your eyes, and readjusted your eyesight with the light. The heat has died down which means its already afternoon, you peeked at Noya who was smiling down at you finishing his popsicle.

"Good morning" he kissed your nose and you replied with a grunt, hugging him closer and petting his hair.

He hummed in appreciation at this and you felt his hands wander down to your legs upward your stomach. He stopped in a hurry and grabbed another popsicle stick and stuck it on his mouth. You sat up with him resting his head on your lap and finished your ice cream first. Just as you were about to reach for another one Noya stopped you and kissed you, hard.

Shocked but not surprised, you kissed him back. Nishinoya is a good kisser and the kiss felt much better as his mouth was cool and an aftertaste of the ice cream was still lingering there. Noya trailed his hands down your sides which caused you to gasp as he pressed his hand with the popsicle down your shirt leaving a cold imprint. He used this distraction to bite your lip and deepen the kiss, your hands are now tugging at his hair and he pushed his weight on you so both of you fell down the sofa. You moaned when his mouth made its way to a soft spot on your neck and his hands made its way under your shirt. You felt yourself getting wet, Noya's hands slowly made its way up to your breasts one of his hands lingering down your womanhood and rubbing it.

He stopped and looked at you. You saw his look of surprise and asked him, "What?" a smirk made its way to his lips as he loomed over you.

"You are one naughty girl. You're not wearing a bra?" he hissed like it was torture for him. You were unable to reason out though as your reasons became a moan when he trailed his popsicle down your breasts, making sure to make you feel how cold it is. The air coming form the fan made the sensation worse and your nubs hardened with the contact. Noya hummed, and was staring at you intently. You saw that he was enjoying making you squirm underneath him. The popsicle melted against your body your thin shirt revealing what was underneath. Nishinoya then took off your shirt letting it get trapped in your arms above your head. He liked how you looked under him.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" and without further delay he kissed you, his mouth much hungry than before and his hand trailed to your right breast, massaging it. The other one, with the popsicle made its way down to your legs making you arch your back with how pleasurable it was. Without breaking the kiss Noya removed your shorts, and his shirt. Your mind was in a buzz and all you could think about is how to relieve the hot sensation you felt in between your legs. Noya trailed his kisses down to your breast and sucked at one of your mounds, you moaned out his name and tugged at his hair arching your back. He paid too much attention in your breasts that was for sure before proceeding down you felt his hot breath in your navel. Then he stopped, you looked down and you saw him open a new popsicle, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing, are you teasing me?" you thought that it was not a good time to eat popsicles right now and you were about to kick him when he brought it down to your inner thighs, making you shudder. "Oh fucck~" Noya had a look of satisfaction as he watched your chest heave up and down, as he trailed the melting treat upward your thighs, he rubbed you through your underwear making you lift your hips up and groan. He then guided the cold treat into your entrance, wetting your underwear, the cool sensation was so pleasurable to you and you rolled your head back. Noya repeated this for a few times and then you felt him slowly remove your last piece of clothing. Your underwear, his shorts too and the popsicle was thrown aside with a thud. Noya inserted a finger inside of you making you squirm and moan, he pumped it in and out. Just imagining his long slender fingers doing that made you more wet, and you jerked your hips to match his rhythm, you heard a moan.

You looked at him and he was stroking himself, while fingering you. "Like what you see?" he asked, breathless. Your eyes could use a holy water right now. He inserted another one, and increased his pace, you squirmed and arched your back surrendering to the sensations you felt both of your moans can be heard inside your living room. Panting and groaning together, Noya inserted a third finger and you felt a knot build up inside you.

"Noya please~ I'm about to come" you mewled out, Nishinoya then paid his attention to you as he slowly licked down your slit and sucked on it, all the while his fingers were pumping in and put of you at a fast pace. You felt his tongue flick your folds and enter you, you were going crazy with the sensations your climax getting so close. Noya curled his fingers inside you and you moaned out his name like a chant as you came in his mouth. He continued his ministrations as your orgasm slowly died down.

Removing the shirt stuck in your arms, he re adjusted the both of you and lifted one of your legs to rest on his shoulders. He's going to fuck you now, and you were panting in anticipation. He was teasing you at first, rubbing himself in your folds and inserting it slowly then getting it out. It was good, but it was not enough, "Noya, stop" you were able to mewl out. "Stop what? This?" he inserted himself inside of you as you moaned expecting him to thrust but he stayed still. "Noya!" you protested and jerked your hips making him groan, "(F/n), what am I gonna do with you" with that he kissed you and played with your nipples while thrusting himself in and out of you his pace getting faster as seconds pass by. He broke your kiss and focused on pumping in and out of you instead, your moans were muffled by your hand, not wanting your neighbors know you were having afternoon sex. Noya took note of this and he placed your other leg in his shoulder and thrusted deeper in to you. This worked on his favor as a loud moan escaped your lips followed by another. He went on and on at it, until he can feel himself about to come.

He lifted your legs off his shoulder and captured your mouth in a needy kiss, his thrusts were getting erratic his moans mixing in with yours you hugged him tight and wrapped your legs on his waist as you too felt yourself about to come. Noya's thrusts gained speed and he was now playing with your breast, "Ohh fucck Noya, I'm so close!" you whimpered as he was beginning to get ruthless, "I know, me too" he whispered and he came inside you, with a moan of your name he continued thrusting in and out of you and he pinched your nipples between his fingers triggering your orgasm and you clamped down into him crying out his name until you got down form your high. Noya was thursting slowly in and out of you and pulled out. Laying down on top of you, your bodies sweaty and sticky.

Your hands made its way to your hair, and he sighed. "Wanna shower together?" he invited. You hummed as a yes and felt both yourselves relax at each other's presence. As you were about to drift off to sleep, Noya placed a spoonful of pudding into your mouth. Smiling down at you, "Stop stealing naps. Let's shower now." you groaned and swallowed down the pudding. "Am not, why are you eating that again?" he gave you a wink and whispered "I may have a food kink, (f/n)" This caused you to laugh as you sat up and picked up your t-shirt.

"I think so too, Noya-san" you made your way towards the bathroom, swinging your hips and looking at him by your shoulders, "Didn't you say we should go together?" you innocently asked, a smirk playin in your lips.

Nishinoya laughed and got up, catching up to you and hugged you from behind. "Such a tease~ don't tell me you're a nymphomaniac." He kissed your cheek.

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" you challenged him and pecked his lips.

He smiled at you and lifted you up and twirled you around. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" you replied as you both stripped of your clothes.

Noya has prepared the bath for the both of you and you settled down nestled between his legs, a comfortable silence was around you as you relaxed.

"(F/n)" you heard him whisper in your ear, as he licked it.

"Hmm?" you breathed feeling shivers down your spine.

"How about a round two?'' Noya suggested, but he didn't need you to answer that for him.

Both of you spent a long-ass shower that afternoon and that would clearly reflect on your water bill.

********


	4. Inuoka Sou | house-warming |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a new house with the help from the Nekoma Men's Volleyball Club members could really be disastrous and rowdy. However, it could also be one of the best house-warming after party ever.

You huffed as you moved a box into your room and tied your hair up in a bun. You were about to sweat and the feeling is not good. Moving is not an easy task.

You were inthe middle of arranging your things to your new apartment. Your brother, was away with a date so he was unable to help you move. But that doesn't mean you're free from his clutches. He had a back up plan.

Kuroo Tetsuro is your brother's best-friend and since he grew up with you he offered a hand in helping you move. You were moving in to an apartment which was different from your old shitty one. It has its own living room, balcony, kitchen and bathroom which was super duper okay with you. Its interior is colored white with gray borders and brown furnitures. Giving a homey-classy feel.

You realized that Kuroo was somehow oddly connected to you. One, he was a childhood friend. Two, he was your brother's best friend. And three, he was Inouka's senpai in Nekoma's men's volleyball team.

Inuoka has dated you for a year already. Since the day he told you that your laugh was one of a kind and your appetite is that of a man. You knew that what he feels for you is real, as real as what he said. Sou was not the typical boyfriend, you guys have only kissed and that time it was purely experimental. Sou was gentle and timid, despite the fact that he's loud and bubbly with his team mates. He likes to take care of you, and you often end up calling him mom when he gets naggy. But you really love him, his scent, his smile, his enthusiasm. Sou himself.

'Wow what a sentimental bitch I am.' You muttered to yourself proceeding to your chore.

Making your way back to your living room, you saw everyone in a buzz helping you with unpacking. Kuroo invited Nekoma over for a house-warming party, which was obviously a trap. Since the guys were tricked into helping you clean up instead of a party. But they came to your apartment prepared so you promised that after everything they can stay and do whatever the hell they want.

Upon their arrival, Inuoka told you that you better prepare your tummy since food will be plenty. You laughed and welcomed him inside, kissing his cheeks. Not sooner than that Kuroo and Yaku arrived together.   
'(F/n)-chan! How are you?' Kuroo enveloped you into a hug and you grunted in response.

'We saw each other yesterday, Tetsurō. And get your paws off meeee' you wiggled from his hug.

'Aww. Now now, Inuoka won't be jelly over this. Just consider this a hug from your brother too.' He said with a sly smirk.

'Kuroo stop it,  that's harrassment.' Yaku came to yoir rescue and you jumped away from Kuroo only to envelop him in a hug.

'Yaku-saaan! Welcome!!You gave him a toothy grin and he patted your hair.

'Why do you prefer him over me?' Kuroo whined, pointing to himself while you stuck your tongue at him as a reply.

Yamamoto-san, in charge of the drinks accidentally bought Chuhai cans instead of Coca-Cola, which he misheard from Yaku on the phone. He was the next to arrive, and Yaku gave him a round back-kick.

'You're hopeless, Yamamoto-san.' Inuoka muttered in disbelief seeing the stacked cans of the alcoholic drink.

'You should consider getting your ears checked.' You suggested teasing him.

A knock, if its called that was heard from your door. You went to get it, and the tall Lev with a red bump on his head greeted you with a warm smile on his face.

'Hi (f/n)-chan! I got home cooked food with me.' He then raised his hands to show the bags with said food.

'Lev? Why do you have a bump in your forehead, again?' Yaku asked, eyeing the tall Russian boy.

'Eh? I have a bump!? Hahaha. Well when I knocked at the door, I can't use my hand so..' Lev replied with a shy smile, letting you guys finish the sentence.

A series of 'oh' was heard and the subject was dropped. Eventually, everyone decided that indeed Lev can really be an idiot. You proceeded to the kitchen with Lev in tow, the others followed curious as to what he brought.  Lev brought over an assorted home-made Russian foods like Syrniki (a cheese filled pancake), Piroshki (bread stuffed with cheese, meat, chocolate), and an Apple Sharlotka (a Russian apple cake) which was baked by his sister, Alisa. Everything looked so delicious that you tried to grab a piece of Syrniki when Kuroo stopped you midway and gave you a knowing glare which ended up with you two having a glaring contest.

There was a knock on the door, so you had no choice but to open it and leave the glaring contest behind.

Kenma, which was very hesitant to come and help bought Pizza for everyone, saying that its what he'll contribute over helping you lifting your stuff. With a series of 'woah, pizza!' and 'how troublesome' from Kenma, you decided thay it's time to start unpacking.

Everyone of them was busy rummaging through your things, Yaku found a box filled with your photos way back grade school and said you look like shit, but a cute shit.

'Yaku-san, I'd bet my syrniki's your height at grade school's almost the same as your height now right?' Lev teased, everyone just shook their head knowingly. You don't get to tease Yaku like that without being unscathed.

'Lev!!!' Yaku's war cry accompanied by a flying photo album that landed on Lev's face.

'I was joking! It was a joke?' Lev defended, voice betraying him as a snicker escaped his mouth.

'Was that an unsure statement?' Kenma asked Lev, who was holding his laughter turning red.

'N-no, pfft, of course nut. Pfft! Hahaha!' Lev's laughter continuously made its way out his mouth. 

'Lev you idiot.' You heard Inouka sigh under his breath as Lev's cry of pain was heard.

It rained photo albums.

Lev surrendered eventually, after receiving multiple bumps. Kuroo rummaged through your dresses, in hopes of finding some of your sexy underwear but failed to do so and instead found your box of stuffed toys.

'Why the hell do you have so many of these?' He asked in a disgusted tone.

'They're fluffy. It's comfy. Leave it, drop it.' You ordered him to.

'No. Not unless you tell me where you hid your underwears.' He snickered and plastered a smirk on his face.

'Pervert.' You accused him.

'It's just to tease you.'

'Pedophile.' You accused, again.

This one shook him to his senses. 'What!? No way I don't see you like that you're like a sister to me.' He defended.

'Sister-complex-pedophile.' You said, just to tease him.

This earned aa chorus of laughter from everyone and Kuroo to get flustered. He knew they'll hold it against him.

'Now, now don't say that (f/n)-chan. It's not nice.' He told you in a brotherly tone.

'I'm never nice, Kuroo-nii.' You looked at him with a knowing smirk. You know how much he wanted you to call him that way back when you were children.

'Look! If this is about the syrniki you wanna eat then you can have my share. Just drop it.'

'Drop it' you mimicked him in a high-pitched annoying voice.

'(F/n)!' Kuroo yelled as he chucked a bear at you.

You continued riling him up until he begged for his dear life to be spared.

Lev however clueless as he can be opened a box where you've kept your undergarments and pulled out a thong, having no idea as to what it was he asked Inuoka what it's for resulting in him blushing like a tomato.

'Inouka, you okay?' He nudged your boyfriend who was covering his nose.

Yamamoto saw this and whistled.

'Wow. (F/n)-chan really had it in her huh? Sou, I'd totally bang.'  Yamamoto teased him while laughing as Inuoka almost fainted at the suggestion.

'Yamamoto-san what is this exactly?' Lev asked.

'Lev, that's an underwear.' Yamamoto answered in an obviously tone.

'Ehh!? But this barely covers anything at all!' Lev yelled shock was on his face.

'That's the point of it. Hahaha!' Yamamoto guffawed as Inuoka tried to straighten up.

'Stop it guys and Lev put that away.' He said dead serious.

'Inuoka!? Is that a tent in your pants?' Yamamoto pointed out.

'What!?' Inuoka covered his private parts, as everyone laughed at him.

'Oh my god, guys stop it!' He yelled.

As you heard everyone getting rowdy you went to see what's up and you saw Kuroo waving your underwear in the air and threw a shoe at him getting his face.

'Why just me!!?' He exclaimed, feigning innocence.

From then on you took care of the boxes which contained your undergarments and some clothes. No one bothered to ask where you got that underwear, not after sending them a glare.

Everyone finishes unpacking your stuff at 4:00PM, and started to gather in your kitchen to dig in.

"Ohhh food time!!" Inuoka did a happy dance and grabbed your hand towards the table.

Everyone dug in, some guys stuffing their faces with Alisa's cooking being so good and cooing Lev to let them marry his sister. Yamamoto being the ring leader of this.

Lev and Yaku tried to play Kenma's game and Yamamoto pitched in, the boys playing a betting game wheter Yamamoto can beat it or not.

'Watch me you long legged idiot! I can handle this.' Yamamoto boastfully said as he grabbed the console.

Soon screams of Yamamoto not handling the situation just as he promised. Laughter erupted from the bunch who was watching Yamamoto actually failing to accomplish one mission. Which ended up in Kenma's console draining out of battery.

Around 6:00 PM, Yamamoto was insanely drunk, which means loud Yamamoto. He was speaking about Tanaka and Kiyoko-chan, and he plans on visiting Miyagi Prefecture soon. He was making a fool of himself and Kuroo being the bully he was used your make-up to pretty up Yamamoto who ended up wearing your silver stilletos and a floral dress. The rest of the gang took pictures for blackmailing purposes.

As the clock hit 7:00 and everyone was already feeling tipsy and sleepy, Lev asked as to what the game '7 minutes in heaven entail'.

"It's a game where two fortunate or unfortunate people get trapped together in a closet for 7 minutes doing god knows what. It may end up good or bad, but mostly bad. Like how my experience went before." Kenma briefly explained, voice lowering as he reached the end of his sentence.

"Oh! Oh! Let's play!" Lev exclaimed in an excited tone.

Yaku complained. "There's only (f/n)-chan and we can't flirt with her or else Inouka would give it to us or Kuroo would."

"It's fine right? You guys can be paired up anyways and since most of you are borderline drunk, it'll be amusing." you gave Yaku the eye and he shut up.

"Okay so whoever the top and bottom end of the bottle points to will be the luck pair, got that?" you set-up the rules and a series of okay and whatever was heard as everyone had no choice but to agree.

Lev excited as he was volunteered to spin the bottle, spinning it too much and ending it to get all over the circle.

"Lev what else do you suck on." Yaku commented, handling Lev the bottle.

"Oh wouldn't we like to know that.." you murmured, earning a 'what the frick' from Kenma.

Lev gave it another spin and everyone's eyes seemed to be pinned on the bottle, anxious as to who the first pair would be. First couple was Kuroo and Kenma, making you burst in laughing fits as Kuroo mistakenly and obviously drunk pushed Kenma's hair away from his cheeks and carrying him bridal style inside an empty closet.

"Put me down Kuroo! You're taking this too far!" Kenma protested, flailing his arms around.

"Whatever you say princess." Kuroo made a blushing face that disgusted Kenma, and him getting slapped.

"Kuroo's a mess." you heard Yaku sigh.

As they got inside everyone, that's Yamamoto, Lev and Yaku tried listening to what was happening inside.

"Ouch! Ow! Pricncess why do you hurt me?" Kuroo's voice was heard.

"I swear Kuroo if you don't stop trying to kiss me I'll murder your children." Kenma warned, obviously out of character since he drank plenty.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCC~~K!!! KENMA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING KICK ME!" Kuroo yelled, his drunken trance obviously gone.

"Get away from me!" Kenma's war cry before a loud grunt and string of curses came out of Kuroo's mouth.

"Stop using what's between your legs for brains. And what the frick is taking 7 minutes so long!!" Kenma complained as everyone held back their laughter, recording everything by audio.

As everyone was busy hovering over the closet, you were grabbed from your waist and turning around it was your tipsy boyfriend, hugging you from behind.

Inuoka Sou had you between his muscular legs, and was leaning his face at the crook of your neck. While Yaku tried to talk to you, saying that Sou was a clingy drunk. You were trying to laugh with him as he was narrating one after party where everyone including their coach got wasted when you felt your boyfriends wet lips kissing the spot where your shoulders and neck meet, sending a pleasurable shiver down your spine.

Nggh, Yaku-san. Sorry, what were you saying again? you asked Yaku, your mind fuzzy and concentrating on the feeling of Inoukas lips on your soft spot.

I said, Kuroo is a super honest drunk and he tells us all the suppressed feelings he bears towards everything, including the fact that he has unsatisfied sexual fantasies and then he later on goes about the details. Uh, (Y/n)-chan? You okay? concern evident in his tone, Yaku nudged your leg.

Hmm? Ahh yes! Im so sorry Yaku-san, Im so rude. You realized you werent looking at him when he was speaking to hide your blushing face from him and surpressing your moans through your hands.

However, this goes unnoticed by Yaku, and he left you saying you lovebirds need to get a room and went off to Lev and the others. You were left with Inouka while the others backs are against you. Sou apparently noticed this as his hands trailed from your sides up and down, finding their way inside your loose t-shirt, he brushed the sides of your breast causing you to gasp and hum with pleasure.

Sou, this is..no dont but your resistance fell to deaf ears as he felt you relax under his hands that were now cupping and massaging your breasts. Ohh fuck you whispered, trying to get a grasp of the situation but feeling immense heat between your legs.

"I'm not going back there" you heard Kenmas voice and immediately straightened up seeing the others going back to the circle for another round.

"Okay! That was super funny, now lets see who's next." Lev spun the bottle as Inuoka sat beside Kuroo his earlier ministrations on hold. He was now adjacent towards you, grinning like nothing happened. And you looked at him, your insides in a tumble. He was frickin hot.

"Kenma, is it just me or Inuoka seems to be more handsome than usual" you whispered to Kenma, which earned you a surprised look from him.

"My gosh (f/n), your raping him with your eyes", the Ombre haired boy replied. While you looked at him as if he was an alien.

"What? Its in your eyes you know." Kenma told you with assurance.

"Oya? Loook the bottle is almost done spinning. Ehehee" You heard Kuroo mumble, expectant as to where it would stop.

You looked at the bottle that was pointing at you and the other end at Lev. The air went thick since Inuoka was seated beside Lev and Kuroo, as Kuroo is shouted an "Ohh boii~" that only he laughed at and everyone dead silent.

Inuoka smiled and said "Come on, it's just a game and it's just for 7 minutes right?" as he made his way to the closet.

When you got inside, you saw a glimpse of Kuroo whispering something to Lev's ear and smirking, a trick that's nasty up his sleeve. When you got inside the closet you did not expect Lev to actually bring his face a few centimeters away from you.

"Neh, (f/n)-chan. Do you know how to make a paper rose?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"What now?" you asked back, clearly not expecting his question.

"You see I have a girl I like, but she's like so cold. When someone gave her flowers, they were pretty you know, she threw them away saying that 'If you give something to someone it should either be useful or it doesn't rot.' And I saw that because I was near the trash bin that time." He shared.

"Aww Lev! Do I know her? What class is she from?" clearly ignoring his question and trying to get some info out of him.

"I don't think so. But (f/n), do you know how to make a paper rose?" he asked again.

"No, not really but there are tutorials online I can learn how and teach you." you offered.

"Really!? That's awesome. But please don't let the guys know." he pleaded

"Of course, can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure!" Lev answered with glee.

"Why a paper rose?"

"Its simple. Paper is very useful, yes? And it does not rot or wither too. It can be used as a decoration in your room too, or if she doesn't like it to be in a rose form, she can cut it up to many shapes and use it either as scratch or for memo or something. You can't just throw away paper." Lev answered you as if it's clear as to why he'd give a paper rose.

"Ohh wow Lev, I didn't know you had it in you." you whispered but he heard it as he gave a shy laugh.

"I can't hear a thing!" Yamamoto's voice was heard.

"I think time's almost up, thanks (f/n)-chan." Lev said as he reached out his hands towards you neck and then attacked you with tickles and pinches.

When Yaku opened the door you were both breathless, your hair loosen up from your bun and a smile plastered on your face.

"Someone had a great closet time" Kuroo commented.

"Shut it Kuroo-ni, Lev just discussed top secret info with me." you nudged Lev with a wink.

"Let's proceed!!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

You sat down next to Kenma and as time passed by the guys decided to leave. Inuoke stayed behind to help you clean up.

"It's a good day huh?" you hugged Inuoka from behind as he was watching the moon from your balcony.

You felt him relax in your embrace, "Indeed. You had fun huh?" he asked as he reversed your positions.

"Hmm. Specially when Lev tickled me to death. And the food, oh it was amazing." you felt Inuoka kiss the top of your head.

''You reek of sweat" came his sweet comment that ruined the moment.

"Dick." you laughed, "Go take a shower while I wash dishes and stay the night, please?'' you looked up at him and he smiled which means that its an okay.

As Inuoka proceeded to take a shower, you washed your face in the sink. Thinking of the time when he was touching you in a vulgar way. A blush creeped up on your cheeks and you thought that it may be the alcohol since he wasn't on the mood right now.

Before proceeding to wash the dishes you watched video tutorial on how to make a paper rose first so when Inuoka went out of the bathroom you were still in the middle of rinsing the dishes. He came up behind you. You were humming a tune, unconsciously wiggling your hips to the rhythm. As you felt his presence you realized he was shirtless and wet.

"Sou, dry yourself up". you ordered him as shivers rose on your back when he kissed a spot on your neck.

"Such a boss. Let's clean you up too-" he muttered.

"What do you mean by th--oh!" you were cut-off as he spun you around, turned off the sink behind you and kissed you, hard and needy.

Inuoka wrapped your legs on his waist as he lifted you up on the counter next to the sink, his mouth doing wonders with yours that made you gasp as he bit your lip. He took that chance to deepen the kiss, and you felt his hands slowly rubbing circles inside your shirt, his prints like a fire to your skin.

You didn't know when and how you were left wearing your bra and underwear next. You felt the heat between your legs and this time it was more intense than before. "Sou~" you moaned out, and he chuckled. "Not yet~" he trailed wet kissed down your jaw, then your neck and the spot where you yelled out his name. "Sou! Ohh god." his ministrations stopped though.

"Where did you get this?" his voice a bit loud and he sounded angry, this dispelled your daze and looked down to where his hand was.

There was a red blister-like thing below your collar bone. You're sure it wasn't a hickey, but you never recalled to have scratched there. You looked at Inuoka and boy was he mad now.

"Did that half-Russian baguette give you this!?" he roared.

"No! No! Sou, look we didn't do anything Lev just asked me how to make a paper rose and then he attacked me with tickles and pinches and-- oh! That stupid bed head!" you roared infront of your boyfriend.

"What?" he inquired.

"I think Kuroo ordered Lev to pinch me so you'd get jealous over it." you explaine, and rolled your eyes.

Inuoka was silent for a minute then kissed your forehead. "Sorry, I got jealous." he whispered as he captured you for a kiss. 'He's just too much' you sighed in your mind.

Sou was able to return the mood back, but this time he was more harsh and it was hot. Your hands were trailing down his muscles, and boi it felt so good that he shudders too under your touch, just like what he does to you. Sou unhooked your bra, and was now massaging your breasts, pinching your nipples which made you moan, as sparks of pleasure and pain flooded your mind.

He started to trail his kisses down your throat, sucking at your soft spot and giving it a bite. Your humms and pants of pleasure filled your kitchen, he was keeping your mind busy enough for you not to notice his hands making its way into your inner thighs.

"You're mine." he whispered, you wanted to laugh for it was a cliché line but you moaned instead when you felt his hand brush against your front. "Say what you want me to do, (f/n)"

"Sou- don't I need to shower." you whimpered. "I'll do that for you later", his voice replied filled with malice.

He rubbed you through your panties, earning a gasp from you and he kissed you again, drowning the moans you give off as his hand made its way to your clit and gaining speed as he was rubbing you. Your hand made it way to his hair, which was wet and you felt his skin was hot like yours, in contrast to the temperature of the room. He broke the kiss, and looked into your eyes.

"Support your weight using your hands'' he commanded, and you obeyed shocked to hear his commanding voice for the first time. You did as you're told and you saw him kneeling in front of you and removing your underwear, before you could protest he had your legs opened wide before him and you and all your naked glory exposed in front of him. He was massaging your feet with both hands, looking at you from above. Your eyes locked in a lustful gaze as you kept biting your lips and reeling on the feeling of his hands slowly making its way to your inner thigh. His mouth then followed his hands, kissing his way up from your knees towards your entrance leaving wet kisses that send shivers down your spine as the cold air hits it.

"Ohh god, Sou~" seeing him doing his ministrations was like a sin, and you can't take your eyes off of him, which made you need him more. You felt his breath at your entrance, as you looked at him he was looking at you, a playful glint in his eyes. He kisses your thighs, which made you groan in protest but his fingers came to rub your slit, in a painfully slow manner. You moaned at his touch, his thick fingers making its way up and down at you, and you seeing it turned you on immensely. His lips were wreaking havoc as it made its way down to your mound.

"Sou, please" you didn't know why but the need to let him know your need made you beg. "Please what?" he asked, mouth hovering at your entrance, you closed your eyes your head rolling back. "Just put your mouth there." you answered breathless. "Here?" he kissed your entrance, and it was all it took as you shouted at him. "For frick's sake, eat me out!" he didn't need to be told twice. His finger made it's way inside you as he hungrily ate you out. His tongue flicking over your clit and his finger pumping in and out of you. You felt so hot and so wet. Looking down at him and trying your best to support yourself on the counter top. His other hand slung your leg on his shoulder, for better leverage and he inserted another finger inside you, increasing its speed. You heard slicking noises accompanied by your moans, and you rolled your head back, feeling a tightening at your insides. "Fuck, Sou~" he hummed, appreciating your reactions. This sent vibrations into you and you moaned out his name again. His hand found its way to your right breast and he massaged your nipple before giving it a tweak. This triggered your first orgasm and you came into his mouth, wriggling under his touch. He made you ride it out licking you up clean. He settled your foot down and placed himself between your legs, sucking the fingers he put inside you.

"Hmmm, (f/n), where to next?" he smiled at your sweaty disheveled form. He kissed you and tasted yourself from his mouth. You both stopped to catch your breath, and you looked down at the counter tile beneath you, wet with your juices a blush made its way to your face.

Inuoka noticed this and he lifted you off the counter, with your legs on his waist he made his way into your bathroom. "Sou? What are you doing?" you asked as he turned on the shower, and the water heater. As the water streamed, steam emerged and enveloped you two in a warm atmosphere.

"I'm cleaning you up, but you may end up dirty again" he let you stand up and motioned you to get in the shower with that he removed the towel from his waist freeing his erection. You blushed at this.

"Kneel" again with his commanding voice. You did so and you know what he wanted you to do. Willing to pleasure your boyfriend too, you took your time by trailing your hands down to his chest, abs and then to his manhood. Pressing down on his tip softly, and giving it a kiss. Inuoka hissed and threw his head back. "(F/n)~" his voice made you hot all over again. You hollowed your cheeks and put him on your mouth, bobbing your head up and down and using your tongue to massage his shaft. You thanked those hentai clips you once watched for this. Inuoka moaned and it vibrated throughout his body. You moaned in response as he grabbed a fistful of your hair when your hands closed in him to stroke the parts of him that didn't fit your mouth. "Agh, (f/n), faster" he pleaded and you did your best to do so but Inuoka's faster was different than yours so he jerked his hips and throath fucked you making you gag. He found this pleasurable and you tried to catch up with his pace. "(F/n). Shit I'm going to cum in your mouth!" after a few thrusts he came into your mouth and with you having trouble breathing accidentally swallowed all his cum. You licked him clean, and he guided you towards the tub for a hot shower.

"Why did you swallow?" he inquired, massaging your back and giving it kisses. You were in between his legs again and you can feel him poking your ass.

"I had no other choice, besides what's done is done." you answered, which made him chuckle and kiss you from behind. Engaging yourself into kissing him. His hands made its way to your breast and he was massaging it again, exposing it to cold air and resulting it to harden. You moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. He changed both your positions, and he had your back facing the other side of the wall, not breaking the kiss and settling between your legs. Both of you had one thing in mind and there's no need for words for it. You. Want. Sex.

With no hesitation, he rubbed his shaft in your entrance, making you groan for the lack of pressure and arch your hips towards him. He chuckled at this and bit your lip, making you gasp and he swiftly entered you.

"Fuck!" you both yelled. He started off with a normal pace, making you pant as you tried to match his rhythm. He moaned in your mouth, and proceeded in making a mark on your skin down to your neck and collarbone. He re-adjusted your positons slinging one of your legs on his shoulders, he was now deep inside you thrusting fast that made you cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Rigth there Sou, yes!" you mewled as your hand was tugging at his hair or scratching hard on his back. Sou picked up his pace and you felt yourself getting close to your orgasm.

"Sou I'm about to--" you were cut off when he stood up, "What no!" you protested and he hushed you with a kiss. "We are just going to relocate, we'll catch a cold if we stay there" he kicked a door, which you assumed was your bedroom and laid you down on the end of your bed not once taking himself out of you.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you drop" he made a cute face which earned a giggle from you. Sou slung both your legs on his shoulders and held both your legs as he began to thrust again, gathering speed along the way. This position got you moaning out his name with a string of incomprehensible curses. His thrusts were deep and fast and you felt a knot in your stomach. He then closed the gap between your bodies, thrusting in and out of you and twisting your body making it more pleasurable everytime he thrusts. He kissed you and you felt your eyes roll back, due to the immense pleasure you felt. Your toes started to curl as the know inside you keeps building up.

"Sou I can't take it much longer" he knew this too as you were getting tighter and tighter as minutes pass by. He broke the kiss and was now concentrating in thrusting in and out of you. "I love you, (f/n)" he moaned out as you came crying his name out and he kept thrusting riding out your orgasm.

"I love you too Sou" you breathlessly whispered, the bed shifted and you felt him adjust you and had you in your knees, your hands on the headboard. "I'm not done yet", he reminded you and he thrusted himself inside you.

Still sensitive from your previous orgasm, you cried out more than before as he was fucking you relentlessly grabbing one of your hand from behind him, you felt him deep inside you. His thrust soon became erratic, and you knew he was about to come and you too, again. With a series of moans and pants, and bodies mixing with sweat. Inuoka pressed himself against you as he whispered in your ears how much he loved you. This made you come again, as he thrusted faster and faster making you cry out his name. "Sou! My god, Sou please stop. It's too much, ohh god" you mewled out, but it fell into deaf ears, you don't want him to stop though but it felt so good and too much, that you don't understand what you want anymore. Sou grabbed your ass, and squeezed it together making you clamp his shaft inside you and triggering his orgasm. He moaned out your name with a series of moans, and as he was still thrusting you came too squeezing him off with his cum.

Both of you panting and a moaning mess, you felt yourself drop in your bed. Followed by your boyfriend who laid on top of you his shaft still inside of you, catching his breath. His steady heartbeat lulled you to sleep, as you felt yourself relax and maybe pass out but before you did you heard him say "I love you, (f/n)."

Inuoka looked at his girlfriend softly snoring beside him, her hands and legs tangled in his body in search for warmth. Her facial features illuminated by her night lamp, she looked like she was glowing. He knew she'd wake up with a sore body tomorrow which made him giddy because he loved to see her blush and get teary eyed when he took care of her needs. His heart swelled with emotions and he tucked a stray strand of hair into her ear and kissed her forehead one last time before hugging her close and drifting off to sleep himself.

I'm so satisfied now. He thought to himself.

********


	5. Oikawa Tooru | cars and clubs |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've never liked your school's heartthrob, Oikawa Tooru. Your body says otherwise outside school.

(Yes. I fucking warned you about this)  
[Word Count: 6,441 words]  
That Mid-summer Class  
"Special classes are bothersome, uggh." You mused to yourself. Looking through the window of your school you can see how hot it must be outside of the classrooms.

  
"Ehh but you genuinely signed up for this too (F/n)" your friend (name) murmured.  
"Besides you're doing fine unlike me. You basically already learned these topics.  
"Ehh. Stop complaining, (friend's name). Let's finish this together and grab lunch!"

  
Two hours later ..

  
"Ah so lucky. We have the rest of the day off! " your friend yelled while stretching  
"Geez, I should've just skipped school. We did nothing today but answer our supposed to be homework. What a bother.  
"Keep complaining and let's see what happens next." And just like jinx, you were hit with a ball on your head causing you to fall out balance and stumble.  
At the same time,  
"Oh shit!" Someone.  
"(F/n)!" Your friend. "What the fuck!" You.  
You tried to stand up but you weren't able to yet, so you just sat down and muttered a string of colorful curses.  
"Shit. I knew I should've just stayed home. Dammit help me!" You were left alone by your friend but then you saw her talking to someone and she's literally drooling.  
Your friend was talking with Oikawa Toru. The fucking bastard. Have you ever been with him for you to curse him like that? The answer is NO.  
The thing is you just can't stand his pretty face and attitude (not that you know him) but he's caused you inconvenience. Like getting late for classes because girls were blocking the hallway 'fangirling' over him. Hah! Trash. Sending angry death glares their way, Oikawa smiled to you and offered a hand to help you up. Well the sass ass that you are didn't take it and stood up on your own.  
"Uhm. I am so sor--" he started, alongside you.  
"Don't waste time on me. But I think it's the other way around." you gave him a dissatisfied look. Your friend elbowed your hips.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly not getting the joke. Just as someone yelled his nick-name.  
"Oi. Shittykawa! Get your ass back here and stop flirting!" it was Iwa-kun, yep you know Iwaizumi, he's one of your close friends from College Algebra class.  
Before Oikawa could say something, you yelled "Hi" to Iwaizumi and left the boy standing confused, moments later he recalled your sassy remark and smirked.  
You just told him off and to not waste your time.  
Cute, he mused.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The thing about summer was that classes are shorter, and people get busy after school hours. You're not one for shopping, clubbing and drinking but more of a leisure-walk kind of person. But tonight, you're up for some action especially when there's something worth celebrating for, like not failing your summer classes.

  
"Come on, (y/n). Its just for one night out", your friend gave her best puppy eye look. Well you plan on actually going, hoping to find a guy to flirt with. You don't feel the need to do this most of the time, but tonight the urge is there. Looking for release.  
"Can I go after I get to sle—" you were cut off with a squeal from your very friend. "what now?"

  
"Well someone just texted me our school's heartthrobs are ready for some action tonight. They're at the club I told you about! Hoe start changing!" you had to give it to her, she's way too excited about this and you cringed at how she described your night.  
"Some action? Really?" she gave you a shrug.  
"You still love me, even if I say such things. Anyways, you have to go because if I don't see you tonight you owe me a week worth of home works".

  
"You're leaving? Already? Without me?" you asked, not expecting her to ditch you  
"Sweetie. Your ass is so slow, I have to make sure we'll have a table you know. I don't want to stand all night, nor am I willing to go home early. Text me when you're on your way and I expect you to arrive 30 minutes after I found us a seat. I'll text when I got us the seat, toddles." With that she picked up her coat, slammed your apartment door shut and left you on the couch, trying to absorb all her instructions.

  
"Ugh. I swear she's a mom sometimes." You got up your couch and headed straight to the bathroom.  
After taking a long warm bath, shaving, and drying your hair. You picked out your outfit for the night. A gold velvet sleeveless dress that reaches up to the middle of your legs. You paired it with knee-length stiletto boots and you just let your hair down, deciding to straighten it.  
While doing your make-up, your phone vibrated, and you were surprised to see missed calls and text messages from (friend's name) and some from Iwa.  
A good friend you were, you opened Iwa's text first.

  
Iwai-hoe-mi   
Hi (y/n)! Wanna go clubbing tonight? Bring your friend with you.  
Sent 7:15 PM

  
Iwai-hoe-mi   
I saw your friend. Are you with her?

Sent 7:50 PM

Iwai-hoe-mi   
She said you're gonna have to drag your ass in 30 minutes. Text me if u want a free ride :P  
Sent 8:06 PM

  
Iwai-hoe-mi   
She's getting really impatient and mad now you're not replying. Are you ditching your two good friends? You have no GMRC, I'm offended ☹  
Sent 8:25 PM

  
You decided to ignore. And opened your friend's messages. It was flooding.

  
Hoest hoe   
I'm at the club now. You better be finished taking a shower.  
Sent 7:45 PM

Hoest hoe 

Found us some seats, and company too.  
Sent 8:00 PM

  
Hoest hoe   
YOU HAVE LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES TO ARRIVE.  
Sent 8:25

  
Hoest hoe   
DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ASLEEP.  
Sent 8:25

  
Hoest hoe   
I'M GONNA HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS.  
Sent 8:26 PM

  
Hoest hoe   
FUCK IT (Y/N). DON'T DITCH ME! ARE YOU DEAD?  
Sent 8:27 PM

  
Hoest hoe   
DID YOU BOP YOUR HEAD ON THE SHOWER?  
Sent 8:27

  
Hoest hoe   
WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU????  
Sent 8:28

  
Hoest hoe   
PLZ REPLY. ASAP.  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
HOEEE.  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
5  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
4  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
3  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
2  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
1  
Sent 8:29

  
Hoest hoe   
I'M GONNA CALL AN AMBULANCE.  
Sent 8:30

  
"Fucking shit I forgot to check my phone!" you immediately dialed her number, but it was directly sent to voicemail.

"Oh God. Oh God, she doesn't joke about this." You tried to think of another way. You can't just go there in time.

"Iwaizumi! Bithch yes!" you dialed his number, after a few rings, he picked up

"Hello?"  
"Iwa! Please tell me she's with you!"  
"Uhh, who's this?"  
"Its me! Y/n!?"  
"I used to know one Y/n but she ignored me an hour ago, you had the wrong number. Hanging up in 3..2.."

"IWAIZUMI HAJIME! I SWEAR TO FUCKING HELL I'M GONNA RIP YOUR EYES OFF—"  
"Calm yo tits. I'm gonna pick you up. Mwa"

  
Call duration: 00:01:03 min

  
"What the hell was that?" as you stared at your phone confused. It vibrated, indicating a new message.

  
Hoest hoe   
Good to know those things work on you.  
See you soonest biitch.  
Sent 8:32 PM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

While waiting for your friend to arrive, your thoughts ran wild. What could Iwa be wearing? A suit? No, too formal. A long-sleeved shirt? Shorts? What color? It'd be good sight if he wears a white shirt, emphasizing his toned body. Iwa would be a good catch. I could kiss the hell out of him too. He's attractive. You were beginning to fantasize about him more, when your doorbell rang.

You immediately head towards the door, grabbing your black coat, opening it to see Suga on the door.

"I think you got the wrong house." You were about to close the door when he went in your apartment.

"Actually, I am here to pick you up. Iwaizumi misplaced his keys, and I was about to drive to the club with Tobio and Shouyo. He asked me to pick you up too." He explained, softly.  
You casually checked him out while talking. Suga was popular in your university. With his refreshing personality and handsome look, everyone is bound to like him He's dressed quite casually. A black shirt, tucked in black pants, black timberland boots and a gray coat on. His hair slightly disheveled, like he'd just ran his hands through it all the time. He screamed, HOT.

"Ohh, okay. By the way, you wrapped up nicely" he smiled, flattered a little by your compliment.

"You don't say so yourself. You look" he smirks, "golden". You face-palmed.

"I'll pretend you never said that, Suga. What's up with people being cringe-worthy tonight." You put your coat on and proceeded to go to his parked car.

"I was just messing with you, you look—" he checked you out. Openly checked you out. "stunning." He smiled and opened the passenger door for you.

"Yo f/n. You look pretty." Shouyo greeted as you got in the car.

"My god what kind of greeting is that. Yo? Srsly?" Tobio interjected before you could reply to Shoyou.

"Hello y/n. Long time no see" he gave you a curt nod.

"Hello to you too guys. I see you still bicker like an old married couple."

You made a stank face at them, you've known them way before and you could say they're your friends. While the two guys just looked at each other and made a disgusted face,

Suga laughed at your remark and started the car.  
   
You:  
We're on our way hoe. You better be sober.  
Sent 8:42 PM

\---------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the club you didn't miss the long line of people at the entrance. Just the thought of falling in line was way too tiring and you were about to bail out when Suga spoke.

"Don't tell me you want me to drive you home?'' he asked, as you got out of the car. He got the look on your face and continued to say, "no worries, y/n. you don't have to fall in line. Just tell the door guy you got reservations." With that he proceeded to walk you to the entrance. "tell him its table 08." He instructed.

"You're not coming inside with me?'' He chuckled.

"No, but I'll follow later. Have to check up on others since their car broke down. See you later." He gave your head a pat.

You were met with the bouncer's intimidating stare. And of course, people's glare. Hello, you just cut in line with a handsome man.  
"You'd have to fall in line too miss." You looked up at him, and well, he sure is scary-looking.

"I got reservations, sir." You gave a small smile. "it's table 08" you placed your hands on your hips, staring up at him confidently.

"Welcome inside. Have fun miss?''he asked, as he opened the door.

"That's Miss (Last Name) to you." You blew him a kiss as you went inside, feeling privileged as you heard groans behind you. 

The club was not just any ordinary club, it was posh. A dance floor in the middle, a bar on the far-left corner, tables on the side, some on the second floor, and rooms on the third. You scanned the place, looking for Iwa and (friend's name). The lights are dimmed as a mellow song was playing on the background. Couples, were slow-dancing in the middle of the club and others leisurely drinking on the sidelines. It was filled with people, but it's still spacious enough for you not to get claustrophobic.

"Well hello lady. Can I get you a drink?" a voice came beside you. You looked at a man, around 30s in a business attire.

"Are you referring to me?" you asked, in a state of confusion.

"Yes, my darling. You happened to catch my eye, the moment you entered the door. Minutes ago." He gave you a smirk. How repulsive. Of all the guys here an old-dude would hit on me first. You thought.

"Ah I see. But I'm with my friends, I have to go now. Also, I just ENTERED the club. So bye"You were about to leave, heading to the restroom to avoid the man but he blocked your only way.

"My table's over there, he pointed behind you. Join us." You looked behind and it wasn't a pretty sight for a teenager like you. Business men, with young women. You don't want to fit the puzzle together.

"No, thanks Sir." You tried to push past him, but he stood in his place.

"Stop playing hard to get. It's just for company."

"I said, no thanks." You managed to push him, and he lost his balance, you immediately went across the dance floor for escape.

Since couples were the only ones in there, he easily caught on with you, as he was about to get a hold of you the music changed into a faster beat and people rushed in, squishing you with their bodies but separating you from the old guy.

For the love of unfortunate events. It was difficult getting out, random people grinding on you, their bodies invading your personal space. As you made your way where there're lesser people, you decided to text your friends.  
   
You:  
I'm already here. Where's table 08? I'm minutes away from leaving.  
Read 8:48  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Second-floor, corner below the bar. What's got you?  
Sent 8:49  
   
You:  
A random guy just made a move on me. I'm on my way.  
Read 8:50  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Was he hot? What color are you wearing? I'm with Hajime.  
Sent 8:49  
   
You:  
If a pedophile is hot for you, he's all yours. Gold dress.  
Read 8:51  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Oh, my fucking god. HAHAHAHA You just got had. Where are you?  
   
Hoest Hoe  
You're taking so long, are you making out with him? :O  
Sent 8:53  
   
You:  
Fuck you. I'll be up now, there're too many human beings on the way.  
Read 8:53  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Okie-dokie.  
Sent 8:54  
 

You scanned the club, and you saw Iwa's hair. As you got up the stairs, you bumped into a man's back. Oh no. please don't be an old dude.

"F/n?" a familiar voice said. I'd much prefer an old dude than this one. Of all the people why bump into, Oi-fucking-kawa Toru.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to---"

"There you are, I thought I lost you." The man from before appeared from behind, and you felt so threatened now. You looked up at Oikawa and he was giving you a puzzled look. And to him it should be obvious that you're in need of help. But he just stared at you.

"Who're you lad?" the guy behind you rudely asked. You made a face, hoping that it was a 'he's harassing me' face to Oikawa, luckily, he managed to get it.

"I should be the one asking that." He faced you, a hand on his pocket. You have to admit, he looked good. His hair was pushed back and gelled. He was wearing a dark-colored button up shirt with fitting jeans. Simple yet neat, but it managed to emphasize his height, stature and well looks.

The man behind you only grunted, and was about to reply but was cut-off when Oikawa grabbed you and held you beside him, his hand on your waist making you feel weird.

"Don't tell me you're harassing what's mine" his voice lowered, and it made you feel things again.

"Yours? She was alone when she went in—"

"You do know I can kick you, out right? You see Leo over there?" he pointed to the bouncer.

"He can drag your ass out of my fucking club and you with your shit-heads won't be able to step foot here again. Understand me?" his voice laced with malice.

Both you and the man were stunned. How the fuck did things escalate like this? You had a hard time absorbing all the things he said. He claimed you to be his's, he owns the freaking club, and you're getting hotter by the second, his hands now wrapped protectively around your hips. He didn't let the man answer and led you up the stairs. When you reached the second floor, you were still speechless. Oikawa grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and gave it to you to drink.

"Earth to you, y/n?" he said, but you couldn't hear. Not when you felt so attracted to him, and the club's music blaring. You looked at him, he was back to his old self. An inquisitive look in his eyes, but he smirked as he leaned down to repeat what he said, hopefully he did repeat what he said because after he whispered those, you almosts tumbled.

"You look so hot right now. No wonder he can't just let go of you, y/n. Now, drink." He whispered, his breath fanning on your face. You did drink, and it helped relax your tense muscles and clouded mind.

"Thank you, for saving my ass."

"Pleasure's mine. But it doesn't come for free" he took your glass and left it at a nearby table, as he was dragging you towards your friend's table.

"What do you mean?"confused, you looked at him again, trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"f/n! thank goodness you're here with Toru. At last!" your friend yelled as you arrived.

Before you paid attention to her, Oikawa tightened his grip on your waist and leaned down. "you'll have to figure it out, gratito" then he swiped something off your face, and he let go of you as he went to sit by with his friends.

You turned to your friend who was oblivious to what happened and sat next to her. You were welcomed by a glass of blueberry mojito from Hajime. There were six people on your table, that being two girls and four men. As the night passed on, your drinks piling up, and your coat nowhere to be found. You didn't miss the stares Toru was sending your way. And whenever your eyes met, he'd smirk at you, or wink.

"You know, Oikawa's been looking at you." Your friend whispered.

"I know, and its making me feel things." You admitted.

"Hmmm someone's turned-on'' she teased.  
''Shut up, (f/n). it's just the drinks"

"everyone says that, y/n. but okay, not gonna push it. Drink this, and then let's hit the dance floor." She downed her drink and gave you yours.

"Finally, I was waiting to finally be able to flaunt my outfit, hoe." You joked as you downed your drink and stood up.

"Let's go" you grabbed her hand.  
"whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where're you off to?" Hajime asked, standing up. You gave him a smile, and a pat on his chest.

"Iwa. No, Hajime. We're going downstairs, to dance."

"Really? Or are you gonna hunt for boys because you're bored of us?" he responded, pulling you for a side-hug.

"Don't blow our cover, you ass!" your friend slapped Iwa's shoulders.

"Pfft. Okay, you have to introduce us to your 'boys', I have to make sure they're trust-worthy."

"God. You're like a dad sometimes." You rolled your eyes at him.

"Bye Dad!" your friend waved, as you two went downstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go to the bar first." You asked, "I have to keep the alcohol coming." You went to the bar, ordered drinks and proceeded to scan the crowd. Losing interest as you both didn't find a suitable partner. You ordered another glass.

"Easy there woman. You drink like a pirate." Suga's voice filled your ears.

"ohh it's you again. Hi" you waved at him, clearly intoxicated. He gave you a concerned look but smiled and took a seat next to you. Looking at your friend you saw her talking with Tobio and Shouyo. She made eye contact with you and winked, she has found her target or targets.

"I guess I'll be alone now." You smirked at Suga who was ordering drinks.

"Me too. What coincidence, my friends, all of them had replaced me." he acted hurt, before downing his drink. "and why haven't you picked-up some chic?'' you inquired. Setting your eyes on him.

"I am actually trying to, right now." He met your eyes, his were dilated, clearly affected by alcohol.And you unconsciously rubbed your legs together. It was getting stuffy, and you bit your lip. Trying to suppress your raging hormones. Suga was paying attention to you, as he chuckled, drank his drink, not breaking eye contact.

"Have I complimented you and your outfit tonight?" he started, licking his lips, drawing your attention to them. He was so good-looking, you'd jump him then and there. Luckily, you got a hold of yourself. You stood up, walked between his legs, draped your arms on his neck and asked.

"Dance with me, Suga." You whispered.  
"I don't really dance, but anything for you" he was about to stand up, when you were pulled away from him.

"I do, and I'd love to dance with you." Oikawa's voice was like a slap of reality, and you were dragged away from Suga, towards the dance floor. He placed his hands on your hips, and your hands on his nape. Slow-dancing to the beat, your bodies inches away from each other.

"Rude. Toru, very rude." You warned. He gave you a knowing smirk, "he wouldn't satisfy you anyway" he spun you around. "what's up with you and your crude words?" somehow, you managed to get relaxed with Toru. All your hate, diminished just like that.

"Can't you see? I'm trying to get in your pants, more like dress." He chuckled, "too dense, tit."  
"Did you just call me a boob?" surprised but you gave a smile."Good luck getting on my dress, then."

"I just did, and you can call me ball if you want. But hey, watch me." He teased, making you laugh out.

"Is this your way of doing, dirty talk? How you, seduce women?"

"Tit, I don't seduce women, it's the other way around. Second, you want me to talk dirty?" his voice was back into a deeper tone. You gulped.

"Wow, an actual airhead." Then you saw him give smug look.

"Trash. Garbage. Dirty socks. Smelly armpit." You smirked at him, as he understood your point. He spun you, almost making you fall. This time though he was behind you, your bodies pressed together, your ass above his groin, his face above your neck, his hands intertwined with yours.

"You don't do it that way. I'd have to teach you, give an example." He placed your hand slightly below your abdomen, and placed his on top of it. You felt him press himself harder into you, you can feel him. Before you could retaliate, the music changed. A heavy beat, perfect for the game you're about to play. You felt him nuzzle his nose in your ear, earning a shiver from you, making you arch your back. You felt too hot, inside and outside. He moved his body with the beat, making you move yours too. His hands are everywhere, ghosting on your skin but it left hot trails of arousal on you. You heard someone grunt, not knowing it was from you. "You're getting hotter, aren't you?" his voice was so close, his face on your cheek, breath fanning on your face. His smell, was too intoxicating, filling your senses, he's making your head spin.

"Kitten. I can feel your nipples, perking up. I can smell your arousal too. Tell me, it's just for me." He nibbled on your ear, his hands trailing up your legs now. "fuck. What are you doing." You managed to breath out. Your hands finding its way to his soft hair, you knew if he'd fuck you now, you'd be willing to, then and there. A dull ache has developed between your legs, you have to do something about it. He chuckled.

"So, it is for me, let me touch you." You must've said it out loud, and without your confirmation, not that he needed it, he hitched your skirt up, his hands barely touching your panties.

"God. You naughty girl, you're drenched. All for me. Fuck, I'm getting a hard on." He pressed himself to you, kissing your shoulder blades. "Say the word, and I'll relieve you of your pain." His hands made its way to your boob, he cupped it and proceeded to do the same ministrations to the other.

"Toru. Not here." You whimpered. "I know, I can't let them see what you'd look like while I'm fucking you. My cock inside your wet pussy or my cock in your tiny mouth." he made you face him, supporting your weight.  
"Say the words now, kitten." Your head was spinning, the alcohol, his scent, your arousal, the thick tension between you two.

"Toru, fuck me." He hissed.

"Gladly. Would you want to do it here? Cause I'm willing to." He lowered his face to yours, "don't bite your lips. Or else"

"Get me out of here. I fucking need you to fuck me, Toru. You've proved your point." you whisper-yelled. He leaned closer, his lips centimeters from yours, his hot breath on your mouth.

"What's the magic word, kitten?"

"Fuck", you answered, despite the need to have him, you can't just submit. "wrong answer" he squeezed your ass, making you yelp. His hands above them. "try again."

"I'm not going to beg you." You opened your eyes, to meet his dark ones. He smirked, "then we'd have to dance longer" he smashed his lips into yours. He owned your mouth, there was no fight for dominance, he kissed you like no one has ever done before. You moaned, and he chuckled.

"Still not saying?" he challenged.

"No way in hell" you defiantly answered, though you both know you'd end up begging him. He kept teasing you, not letting you touch him back. He knows how to make you squirm, and he was good at it. Your resistance broke after two songs. "Toru fuck, please me." You managed to whimper out.  
He laughed at you, "I'd correct you but fuck it. Let's get outta here."

He dragged you outside the club, and into his car. Getting inside the backseat, he immediately got on top of you, kissing you hungrily, then you remembered something.  
'"Wait! My things, and (f/n)! and Iwa!" you got rational for a bit. Oikawa just sighed, and chuckled at how cute yet hot you look.

"I got your purse" he pointed beside you, you gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and he replied with "I knew you'd go home with me". You rolled your eyes at him, and texted your friend.

As you were typing, he slowly caressed your legs, his hands hiking up your skirt, his face buried in the crook of your neck, sucking, looking for your sweet spot. Distracting and hot at the same time, you tried to focus on texting.

You:  
I'm leaving with someone,wbu?  
Read 12:04 AM  
   
Hoest Hoe  
I already left. So did Hajime, who're you with?  
Sent 12:05 AM  
   
You:  
Asjfmr I'll tell you ftj tomorrow.  
Read 12:06 AM  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Someone's busy.  
Sent 12:07 AM  
   
Hoest Hoe  
Have fun with sexy time Good night, I'm spent.  
Sent 12:08 AM

"Nice contact name though" Toru said, sucking your boob through your dress, making you arch your back. "couldn't you just let me text, without teasing me?" you breathed out.

"I aim to please." He grabbed your phone, tossed it somewhere and repositioned you both. You on top of him. Sitting on his legs.

"Strip"

"What?" "I said strip."

"No. I won't." He got a hold of your neck, and choked you. With malice, repeated, "Strip. Now."

You never expected this, and you were frightened, but also aroused. It was out of a novel. You felt your adrenaline rush.

"B-reathe" you choked out.

"I'm gonna let go, but before that" he tightened his grip on your neck, making you whimper. "I have three rules." You nodded.

"One, I am in charge. Two, call me Sir. Three, never forget rule 1. Understand now, pet?" he squeezed your breast.

"Y-yes" he brought your face closer, "yes what?" "yes, sir." you inhaled as soon as he let go, you can feel him poking you.

He laid back, his arms behind his head. "Strip, pet"

You slowly unzip your dress, breathing heavily, making eye contact, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He was looking at you, intensely. You just took off its strap from your shoulders, not wearing a bra, you slid it off your torso, and hitched it up to remove it, but he stopped you.

"Keep it that way, you look so fuckable right now." Without giving you time to reply, he flipped you over.

"Ever tried car sex?" he asked, his hands touching your body. "No, I haven't Sir." You replied, whimpering as he cupped you. "I can't control myself, let's do it here."And he locked lips with you.

You can feel him everywhere, smell him, and touch him. He was claiming you, starting with your mouth, he didn't give you a chance to fight for dominance, he outright dominated you. You felt his hands brush your stomach, you moaned in his mouth when one stroked your underwear. "do that again, shit" he grunted in your mouth. He continued to kiss you, both his hands finding its way to your breasts, kneading, cupping, and twisting your nipples. "hnggh. Fuck" you moaned in his mouth.

He proceeded downwards, kissing your chin, down your neck, sucking, biting till he found the spot that made you quiver below him, and moan out his name. "oh my god, Toru" he kept sucking on that spot, using his tongue on you.

Losing yourself in the feeling, it was new, no one has made you feel this hot before just by sucking your sweet spot.

"ahhh! Please, sir." You whimper yelled, as he inserted one finger in you, pumping it in and out.

"so tight. I can't wait to fuck you. But please what, pet?" he asked, his face in the valley of your breasts, and you looked at him, meeting his eyes. He looked so fuckable, his hair now disheveled, his eyes having a devious glint, his mouth inches away from your breast, and his finger, oh god his finger.

"sir, please" your voice was breaking. "please what?" he heaved himself, to stare down at you. His hands not stopping, and he added another finger, making you moan out loud again.

"fuck. Fuck. M-more sir please." You arched your back, him finger fucking you, you can feel yourself about to come. He felt it too, his fingers staying still inside you.

"No, not yet." He unbuckled his belt, and as he was doing so you unbuttoned his shirt hands shaking and hurriedly.

"hmm, someone's eager" he chuckled, and kissed you when you managed to take it off him. You were about to touch him when he grabbed your hands, pinned them above your head, and using his belt bound them together. "let me do everything."

The moment he said those, he looked down at you, a smirk playing on his lips. And you looked at him too, his body was unreal. Lean and built, you can see his V-line trailing down, his pants on the way. He lowered himself to you, he sucked your left breast, while kneading the other, you moaned, his tongue making your nipples cold, while your body is sweating. The car is too cramped up, but it turned you on even more. His hand making its way to your mouth, and he made you suck two of his fingers, he plunged it deep, making you gag.

He hummed, continuing to suck your breast. Then he kneeled between your legs, "your breasts fit in my hands, like they're made just for me" he chuckled, in your hazy state you knew it was a song reference, you just rolled your eyes at him. "but you know where my fingers can fit too?'' he taunted, you were about to answer when he inserted it inside you, making you groan.

He was pumping it, at a fast pace, making eye contact with you, and you just wanted to come, his fingers reached deep into you, hitting a bundle of nerves that made you scream out your moans. You can only arch your back, as your hands were tied.

"I'm going to cum" you panted. "you know what to do, pet."

Of course you do, you just can't. he's degraded you too much, and even if it was making you feel more aroused, your pride got the best of you.

"s-stop" you whimpered.

"what? I can't hear you." He picked up his pace, and you felt your eyes cross.

"faster you say?" he was playing you, he bent your legs, exposing you to him, giving him better access.

"I can feel you tightening, don't come yet." He warned. "I can't---hold---it" you cried out, and you can feel yourself about to let go, but you're sure he'd not like it if you taunt him, so you submitted.

"Please sir, can I--- ughh" he slapped your ass.

"Again, slowly" "Sir, please" he slapped your ass again.

"ahh! I'm going to" Smack! "Fuck, sir" Smack. Smack. "Please" Smack. Smack. "Please let me come sir" you screamed at him.

"Okay, go ahead pet." Smack. Smack. Smack.

You let go, toes curling, eyes rolling back, back arching, moaning out his name, yet he kept on pumping making your orgasm last longer, until you got oversensitive, you tried to wriggle away from him.

"Oh my god, Sir please. Please stop" you begged him.

"Stop what? What do you want?" not stopping, he went between your legs, lowered himself and bit your nipples.

"Your fingers please. I want you to fuck me with your cock please." You cried out.

"Ohh, someone's needy. Okay then." He removed his fingers, you breathed, looked at him licking it clean. He grabbed his shirt and folded it, then he covered your eyes.

"your heels are on, shit fuck. This is hot" you hear him unzip his pants, he was shuffling around, you can't see him, you can't touch him. You can only feel, and smell him. Which made heightened your senses, you cannot wait for him to fuck you.

Then you felt it, his tip rubbing into you. You moaned, "ohh fuck" he continued to tease you, putting it in, then out, in and out.

"you're dripping for me, my cock's covered with your arousal"

"Sir please~" you whimpered out, "please what?" you felt him caress your cheek, down your breasts. He stayed still, there was silence, you can only hear your own breathing. He's waiting for you to say it.

"Sir. Toru. Fuck. Me. Please."

You heard him groan, hold your legs up, and slammed himself into you.

You cried out, in pain, he filled you up, you felt tears prick your eyes. "shit. So, fucking tight."  
But it didn't stop him from fucking you. He didn't let you adjust his size, as he was grinding on you, it felt painfully good. He repositioned you, his mouth in your neck, sucking that sweet spot of yours, his hand on your clit, rubbing it. And all you can hear are your moans, you can't get away from him, nor push him. The thought of being tied up, and blindfolded while being fucked was too much, you wanted to cry.

You felt so dominated, and helpless, he's in so much control. He pounded, deep, and hard hitting the right spot again, and you knew you were getting so loud. You felt him nuzzle you.

"yes, clamp on me. Scream my name, baby. Scream out, let them know I'm fucking you good." You felt him push himself off, adjusting the angle and going again at another fast pace.

"God. Toru, please. Please Toru please." You begged, voice breaking.

"Please what, y/n?" his hands on your neck, gripping it tightly. "

Please—make" you choked, tears streamed down your face, it was too much, it was too rough and too much. "please let me come" he tightened his hold on you.

"who're you talking to?" he grunted. Letting you breathe, you managed to rasp out  
"Sir, please. Can I cum, again? Please sir, please."

And your body arched again, trying to get away for little bit, he was overstimulating you, and your orgasm is building up, you can't hold it longer. You're scared you'd pass out, again. "no not yet" he replied. You screamed in frustration, in pain, in too much pleasure. It hurts, him denying you despite following his rules.

"Sir please" you kept on repeating, but it fell on deaf ears. You're holding everything in, your breath, your orgasm, and it was so hard, especially when Toru kept on fucking you, hearing your skin slap against each other, in his car. You felt him untie the belt in your hands, and you immediately wrapped your legs and hands around him, but he never stopped fucking you, grunting, moaning with you.

"Toru please, I can't take it anymore. Please" you moaned out, a final plea. Lifting you off like you weighed nothing, he repositioned you. You on top of him again, his hands on your waist, pinning you down to him, his cock sliding deeper in and out of you. You moaned, and screamed out.

"Come for me baby" he pushed you back, and the angle making you cry out, his name as you came so hard you see white. He continued to pump in and out of you, making you come over and over again. Your body shaking, your eyes rolling back.

"Fuck. I'm cumming too. Shit, y/n! you feel so good." He moaned out before he came inside you, his orgasm triggered another orgasm from you.

Both panting, you managed to look up at him, then white dots clouded your vision, you saw him smirk at you, a sexy fucked-up look on his face.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble posting this long one-shot. Anyways, if you want to request some prompts just do so! Slow updates from here on!


	7. |  Sugawara Koushi | Chemistry Isn't That Bad |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems this reached 37 kudos and 3000 reads!  
> Thank you so much, everyone. I didn't see that coming!
> 
> *whispers* even if this is a collection of porn. Lol.

"Now those who have passing marks below 40% please make sure to pass the exam next friday or you'll have to spend your summer vacation taking supplementary classes." your professor uninterestedly told the class, whilst everyone was busy keeping their things to pay attention to him. After he left, everyone gushed out the classroom leaving you in silence in just a matter of a few seconds.

You bumped your head on your desk, a deep sigh escaping your lips. Unfortunately unlucky, you were one of the students who got a grade below 40%, and you were so consistent with it. Why does it have to be Chemistry? It was pretty easy in high school. You mumbled to yourself.

The wheels on your mind started turning, scheduling your tasks for the next two weeks and inserting a ridiculously large amount of time for studying the dammed subject. Taking out your journal you jotted down the schedules you have planned until your stomach loudly rumbled.

"Hm. There! Finally done! Now I can eat." you immediately kept your things in your bag and as you were heading out you saw the wall clock in the classroom.

12:56PM it glared.  
I'm forgetting something. Your mind nagged.

"Fuck! Koushi! Oh my god we agreed to have lunch!! Shit!! shit!!!!!" You dashed through the university hallways and onto the cafeteria madly looking for your boyfriend. But he wasn't there anymore.

You dialled his number while frantically looking at spots you two often frequented. He didn't pick up any of your calls until the bell rang. You felt so guilty and mad at yourself that you forgot your boyfriend because of the stupid subject.

Plopping down a bench near the cafeteria you swung your feet, trying to extinguish the anger you actually feel bubbling within you. It didn't help though because you remembered the red mark you got on your paper earlier this morning. You were slouching now, defeated and frustrated. You were oblivious when two pair of hands blindfolded you.

You scrunched your face, the smell of the person behind you oh so familiar. It was your boyfriend. You sniffled, his presence overwhelming you and you just had your period so you blame the imbalance of emotions on your hormones. Hearing this caused Suga to let go and hover over you.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft. You hear no underlying grudge or hurt and it made you feel so guilty that was enough to make you sob. Did he forgive you even if you didn't show up? You don't deserve him.

Suga became frantic the moment he touched your wet cheeks. You were crying and he doesn't have any idea why. Did he surprise you so much? Did someone bully you? Did your pet fish die? He was running simulations of scenarios as to why you were upset. Within seconds he was now kneeling between your legs, your face in his hands and he was looking up at you.

"Hey y/n, y/n what's wrong? Did I surprise you too much?" he asked softly. You buried your face in his soft silver locks.

You shook your head and he felt relieved. Taking a deep breath you spoke but your voice was still inaudible for him and all he heard was "that I... don't deserve you..."

Now he's panicking. "Y/n!?" he now squatted eye-level to you. "W-what do you mean? Did — did I do something wrong? Are you — are we breaking up?"

You looked at him, and his face was donned with worry and hurt. You held his hand, "Koushi I didn't say that. What made you think that?"

"Huh? But you just said you don't deserve me. Didn't you?" His face now mirrored your confused one.

"Ha? I didn't mean it thay way. I just feel —" you took a deep breath. "I feel like a dick forgetting our lunch date today just because I got a failing grade in Chemistry and I had to reschedule an entire two weeks so I can insert the time to study for an upcoming exam. I just feel so pressured because if I fail and take supplementary classes this summer I would miss a lot of your games and I won't be able to cheer you on. So if that happens, I'll be the worst girlfriend ever. But these shouldn't have happened if I were just studious enough to pass the last exams. I'm so sorry, I just blurted everything out as usual and you're listening to me again when I know you're having a rough time too. I'm the worst, that's why I thought I don't deserve you at all. And I don't get why I'm feeling so emotional, I'm embarrassed maybe its because of my hormones? I don't fucking know and now I'm getting upset. Ughh don't laugh at me! " you pinched his cheeks seeing he was just smiling at you.

Suga was now smiling fondly at you, halfway through your rambling he knew you were overthinking and he found it cute whenever you tell your unfiltered thoughts to him and he couldn't help but adore you even more.

His reaction wasn't what you expected. Instead of telling you he was disappointed, Suga pressed his lips to yours as he wrapped his strong arms on your waist hugging you tightly. Instead of getting embarrassed knowing you're kissing in a public place, you kissed him back. After a while he broke the kiss, smiling down at you his hands cupping your cheeks.

"I love you Y/n. And know that I'll always be here for you." he pecked your lips. "So when will you start studying? I'll help, I'm done with the subject last semester."

You hugged him tightly, thankful that he was offering you help. Your heart clencbed with love for him. "I plan to start tonight, making an outline of what to study. Are you sure? Aren't you busy?" you mumbled to his chest.

He rested his chin on your head, happy you were hugging him despite the fact you told him you hate PDA, hormonal imbalance sure is like a miracle. "I am but if its after practice hours, I can help."

"What about your exams or your rest? Projects?" you looked up at him, but he just smiled at you.

"My y/n, my exams finished a week ago and most of our professors just gave us plates to finish until summer so for now I have volleyball practice and of course "us" time to worry."

You pouted, "Koushi! Don't procrastinate just because you still have plenty of time!" you started to nag but your stomach grumbled making your nag less believable.

Suga laughed, and dragged you towards the cafeteria. "I'm really not procrastinating. I've done my plates and my progress right now is at 70%. Now enough, I WILL help you study and buy you food and of course ice cream on our way home."

You couldn't argue back and now overwhelmed at how he uses his time efficiently unlike you. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

He gave you a smug look, blushing lightly. Suga thanked heavens that hormonal imbalance could make you like this.

\-------------------------

"Hey y/n! Long time no see" Daichi greeted you as he was walking outside the gymnasium.

"Ahhh Sawamura-san." you waved at him, "indeed its been a long time. How is your new place?"

"Daichi is fine you know. Well the travel time is a bit inconvenient but as long as I can practice with the guys it's perfect. Waiting for Suga?" he replied, leaning next to you.

You smiled and nodded. "Sorry, just that you still have an authorative aura and its super intimidating. But I'm glad that even if everyone has graduated you still play together."

Daichi grimaced, "That was indirectly saying I'm like an old man." You slapped his arm, and he laughed. "Well, we all just love volleyball and that was enough reason to stay. Loving something is enough reason. To stay."

You smiled at his words. Daichi sure is as poetic and accurate as ever. Both your musings were interrupted by a sassy remark, "Ahh cheezy as ever eh Daichi? You always do that infront of my girlfriend why not get one your own." Suga interjected, slinging his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Koushi!" to say you were surprised was an understatement. "That was not very nice.."

Daichi just laughed "Suga cut the crap. You know I'm just second to Asahi in scaring women. And y/n I'm used to it, him being sassy and all. I'll get going I really hate it when I third-wheel with you guys." He involutarily shivered and you felt sorry for him but when you looked at Daichi he was actually laughing 

Suga pecked your lips the moment he was next to you "Sorry I made you wait long. Coach had to discuss something with me."

You intertwined your hand with his big and bony ones and you started walking home. "Hmm it's fine. Its been so long since I waited for you there. What did Ukai-san say?"

"Well, he just praised me for some moves I tried to show him yesterday for the team's offense. He gave out comments and said it wasn't impossible." he shared, his tone hinting on happy boastful.

"Woah. My boyfriend sure is cool and awesome" you praised, and his blush wasn't unnoticed.

He pinched your cheek, "You. You're praising me to make me embarrassed. Sly woman~" you just laughed, and held on to his arms.

\--------------------------------------

"Hey Koushi, are you sure this is okay?" you asked for the nth time, and Suga felt his eye twitch.

"Y/n .." he started, his tone hinting he's annoyed a little.

You held your hands up in surrender "You know I'm just really nervous. I mean its too sudden, having dinner with your parents."

He just sighed, stoppimg infront of a black gate. "Well too late missy, we're here now."

"I uh — I could just come back. I think I should buy some frui—" your sentence was cut short when Suga sealed his lips on yours.

He smirked seeing your blushing face. "Want me to do that infront of my parents? Because I'd love to y/n." he whispered.

Your face grew even hotter at the threat. "O—okay I'll stop now" he clicked his tongue.

You arched your brow at him as he dragged you towards the front door. It wasn't your first time visiting Suga's home but everytime is the same as the first time. He may not look it but they sure are rich, their house was the definition of modern and minimalistic. The floorboards were shiny, too shiny and dust can't be seen anywhere that at one point you were too conscious you'd fill the place with dust from the outside.

Arriving at the door, a wooden block where "Sugawara" was written in a black strong stroke caught your attention as its the only non-modern ornament in their house. Suga explained once that his grandparents left the house to his parents an he grew up alongside the renovations of their house.

The door opening brought you out your reverie and you went inside taking your shoes off and muttering "sorry for barging in" while Suga yelled out loud.

"Mom! We're here!" and a woman a bit taller than you came from the kitchen with an apron around her hips. Her hair is the same color as Suga's and they don similar smiles.

"Ah y/n. Welcome back dear" she have you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Kou, your dad won't be arriving till later so maybe you could do some work while waiting for him?" she smiled meaningfullytowards his son and it didn't go unnoticed by you.

Suga just laughed at his mother's antics. "Geez you're making y/n uncomfortable with all these grandchildren hints"

Mrs. Sugawara just laughed, her plan busted. "My my I just assumed you won't be able to take your hands off each other. You know, teenagers, hormones, libido..."

Your face became warm, and Suga covered his mother's mouth with his palm "Okay that's enough Mom. We're going to my room" and he led you upstairs.

"Have fun you two!"  
\----------------------------------------

"I swear to God, I didn't know it'd be this easy to write the configurations!" you gushed, after answering the old materials Suga lent you.

He leaned over you, picking up your answer sheet. "Hmm. These are all correct but if its a timed exam you'd want to effectively utilize time. Do it like this .."

You were looking at his face the entire time. He's so handsome, his eyes focusing on the papers, mouth moving smoothly, his voice lulling you into a trance, his hair fringes falling to his face and his eye mole just adds to how refreshing he looks.

"So if I were you, you should stop drooling over me and focus" you heard him say.

You pouted, obviously caught staring but shamelessly denying it. "Hah! I wasn't drooling. Anyway, now that this topic is done, time to the next one. Chemical amd Physical properties."

"I have old notes, I can lend them to you" Suga offered.

"Wah, really!?" You exclaimed happily but a frown made its way between your eyebrows "In exchange for what?"

He was not expecting you to ask that and he was genuinely shocked. But he played along, "Hmm I see you've learned."

"My sensei teaches me well." you teased

"How about —" he leaned towards you, trapping you between the table and his arms. "you try seduce me?" he whispered softly, his face centimeters away from you. You were staring at him, heart thumping like crazy and cheeks getting flushed. His face got closer and closer and so you shut your eyes expecting a kiss but instead you felthis finger brush your bottom lip. His other hand held your cheeks softly, "y/n" he whispered.

You opened your eyes and was met with his silver ones. "Yes?" you answered breathily.

His finger roamed up your upper lip,  probing and he bit his own lips unconsciously while doing so. He looked so good to be true and your face heated again. You heard him snicker, "you blush so easily y/n. Its fun teasing you."

You rolled your eyes, that ruined the mood. "Stop it."

"You mad?"

"No. I just don't want to be teased anymore" you mumbled, hiding your face away from him.

"Its fun teasing you. I can't help it" he reasoned.

You slapped his arm. "Meanie!"

He gave a look of horror but he was smiling "Me? Mean? How?"

"You only blush when I give you high praise and to me its so not fair."

"Then why don't you make me blush?"

You whipped your head towards him, his voice changed tone, his face changed from lilting to seducing. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be. I'll give you four chances."

"What do I get out of it?"

He raised a perfectly shaped brow, "My blushing face and of course my notes"

Grunting inside, it was so tempting but deep down you knew he was just teasing. You agreed though, "Fine. Stay and don't move"

He sat still in front of you, legs crossed over. "Give me your hand" Suga looked at you, but obliged. Taking his bony hand you slipped yours and intertwined it together. You slowly lift it up and gave it a kiss.

"Uhh what are you doing?" he asked, and you looked to see his face confused.

'It didn't work. Now onto the next one' you remembered how he made you blush like crazy before when you started dating him.

Cupping your face between your hands you stared at him, adoringly and stayed like that for a while. "You're so handsome"

He lost it and laughed hard. You also lost it, a little. "You damn clown you how dare you!" you kicked his shin enough to make him yelp in pain.

"Okay okay I'm sorry but you're being very weird. Was this why you didn't have a boyfriend during middle school?" a pillow made contact with his face.

"Listen now you shit" you stomped towards him, straddling his hips you made him look at you "you always make me blush so easily so I learned those from you"

He placed his hands at your waist "Okay  
I'm sorry it was just funny. You two more tries, go on."

You inhaled a deep breath, then you stroked his soft locks back, exposing his forehead. You tugged it making him look up a little, then you traced his neck softly probing his Adam's apple and jawline. You didn't break eye contact, then your finger made its way to his lips. You traced it to the seams but you were the one who turned pink at how he responded to your ministrations. "These don't work at you"

Suga kissed your finger, "You have one more left" he said and made a kissy face.

"You're kidding."

"We'll never know unless we try."

"I've been intimate with you alright but I've never initiated a kiss like this casual." you stammered, blushing again.

"Do it y/n."

He knew you wouldn't back down a challenge so you leaned into his face. Closing your eyes you leaned in slowly, bit by bit until you can feel his breath fanning your face. You were as red as a tomato, you were about to back out  when you saw that Suga was staring intently at you with a tinge of pink on his ears when you opened your eyes.  You connected you lips softly against his. You took the lead, tracing his bottom lip with yours and sucking on it. Then you proceeded to bite on his plump lips. He groaned and you licked his upper lips making him hiss. Slowly you pushed your tongue inside and he let you, your grip on his shoulders getting tight and his grip now digging on your waist.

You broke the kiss first and saw a flushed faced Suga. You were both breathless. "That was it?"

"I intended to make you do it since a long time ago. It was so hot" he gave a throaty chuckle.

You felt shy, "You think so? I'm not that good at it though"

"Can we do it again? I'll teach you" he asked, pressing into you.

"Yes please" he didn't hesitate pinning you down the floor, his body between your legs and his hands gripping your wrists above your head.

He didn't need to be told twice as he immediately captured your lips in a kiss, biting and pulling the bottom. He used his own to trace yours just like how his fingers moved. He swiped his tongue inside your mouth, asking for entrance and you let him. You were moaning a little then he smiled into the kiss stopping to whisper "Mom might hear you y/n". You tried to hold it all back but it was getting harder and harder when he was pressing himself into you and was now kissing you much eagerly. You tried to match his pace and you caught his lip between your teeth making him groan loudly. A loud knock echoed through his room.

"Kou ~ Y/n ~Food's ready" your stomach dropped, and your cheeks heated. Suga pulled out for air and a trail of saliva dropped from your connected lips.

You sat up and swiped it off immediately. Doing your best to look presentable when Suga opened the door. His mom smiled but you didn't miss the look of surprise when she saw you and the glance he passed to his son. "Come down you two. Comtinue that later ..."

Suga held your hand tightly, as you descended downstaird towards their kitchen. He stopped and kissed you.

"What if they see us you idiot!" You whisper yelled.

"Can't help it when you look like that though" he swiped his finger on your bottom lip.

"Look like what?"

"Flustered, and your lips plumped up. You look aroused too and your hair is sexily messy" he kissed you again. 'A top class look' he thought as he dragged your unwilling ass downstairs.

\--------------------------------------------

It's been four days since you started to regularly study Chemistry and Suga was of great help at giving advice on how to memorize things by pneumonics. The two of you started to study at his apartment since it was the nearest one, and often times you'd end up sleeping over. Suga wasn't really staying at his parent's house because its farther away from the gym where he often practiced volleyball. That one time in their house just happened because his mother wanted to have dinner with her beloved and only son.

Taking a break, you glanced towards your boyfriend whose now hunched at his plating table. Brows furrowed, chin pointed out and focused on drawing. If he was wearing a suit, he'd totally look like a professional architect. You admired him on his shorts and white shirt that hugged his athletic frame tightly. Oggling as much as you can and as discreetly, you admired his hand that was busy stroking on the paper, his arms flexing as he applied pressure on his pencil. His hair was braided in a bun, exposing his forehead and let's just say he looked so manly and handsome. You sighed loudly, and Suga whipped his head in your direction.

"I'm just taking a break. Don't look at me suspiciously." you countered to his look that says 'why aren't you studying'.

He sighed and continued his tasks. After going to the bathroom, you also continued taking notes. Time passed by the two of you while working together separately.

It has been two hours since you resumed note-taking, but your focus hasn't wavered yet and you didn't notice Suga behind you not until he wrapped his arms on your waist and encaged you with his legs while his nose inhaled the scent of your hair. Trying to let him be and continuing your work was futile especially when he parted your hair to one side, exposing your neck and leaving light feathery kisses there up to your earlobe. Your face reddened and your focus now on his ministrations.

"K-koushi what're you up to" you breathily asked, pressing your thighs together.

He hummed, and his voice was husky when he replied. "That's enough for now y/n. It's already 11:34PM."

You hummed in approval, knowing Koushi had other plans. He took this chance to pull you closer to him, your back and ass against his hard chest and groin. His lips now making its way towards your ear,and a soft sight escaped you as you melt into the feeling he's giving you. "Koushi ..." you tilted your head, and Suga took that as a sign that you wanted a kiss.

He kissed you softly at first, then you deepened it until the kiss became hungry. His hands now running up and down your waist as they found their way into your shirt. This wasn't the first time you shared a very passionate kiss but it was the first time you took the initiative to face him and straddle him. The moment you changed position, Suga's eyes widened in surprise but you smirked against the kiss and guided his hand further up as it brushed the sides of your braless breasts.

Suga stopped. Disbelief and a hint of mischief on his face. "You're not wearing a bra" he whispered as if afraid his neighbors will hear.

You nodded back smugly. "And what are you gonna do about it, hmm?" you taunt, moving your hands to his back and massaging him, bumping your chest closely to his face in the process.

Suga may look like a gentleman on the outside but you were in for a surprise when you found out he was not greedy in giving pleasure in any way but he loves to tease and loves it even more sexually. Though you haven't done the deed yet you were both familiar with each other's erogenous spots. And both of you spend an awful lot of time exploring each other's body.

Without hesitation he pressed his face into your breast and his hands slowly made its way in front of them as he inhaled. You watch him, as he focused on touching your melons. A moan escaped your lips when his rough hands squeezed your breasts in a rough yet sensual manner. Tugging his hair in the process, a groan escaped his lips and you felt his erection press into your thighs you took this chance to grind on him and he hissed. He looked up at you and you smirked, "you're hard Suga".

He smirked back and squeezed one erect nipple. Wihout wasting time he lifted your shirt up, not taking it completely off by knotting it behind your neck. He's now face to face with your bare upper body, and he oggled your boobs for a long time.

'They look so plump and good (fucking A)' he thought as he pressed his face in the valley of your breasts inhaling your scent, his favorite smell.

"Why do they always smell so good y/n. Why do you always smell so good" you were at loss for words, looking down at him you felt so hot and wetness began to pool between your legs.

You tugged his shirt but Suga put one nipple in his mouth without ample warning making you yelp while tugging his hair in the process. You felt him smirk then he circled his tongue on your nipple releasing it making it go erect when it came in contact with the cold air. He paid attention to the other one and you were now a moaning mess, trying to hold on to him as much as possible.

"Ngghh, Koushi. How do you do that. I never thought this will feel so good" you confessed, feeling over stimulated when he was just sucking on your breasts.

"Because you're always sensitive y/n, and I aim to give you many pleasures. Just let your body do the thinking, like this .." he swiped his hands inside your underwear feeling your wetness "God so wet for me. Do you want to come?"

You didn't need to reply because he was already on it. He inserted a finger in you and pumped it in you in slow, deep strokes. You moaned again, feeling very pleased and meeting his finger halfway. His mouth proceeded to attack your breasts, and you feel like you're about to come.

"Koushi please .." you begged, he looked at you and you kissed his lips hungrily working up the pace yourself with his finger.

"Hmmm, what is it you want y/n?" he asked, teasing you by pushing your body away a little making you stumble back a bit. The position was such a turn on to Suga and he looked down between your legs his finger disappearing in and out of you. You moaned in frustration, the pace got slower because of the position and you can see Suga smirking at you. He loves to tease you indeed.

"K-koushi please more of you please" you whined, desperately trying to reach out for your orgasm.

Suga covered one of your breasts with his palms, his finger keeping the pace steady. "More of me how? What part of me y/n?"

You can't hold back but whimper in defeat. He knew! Knew what you wanted but he just had to hear it from you so much. "Koushi please, I need you. Make me come. I need you now" you begged.

His eyes darkened further, and his finger started to pick up pace. He grabbed your waist and you're now straddling him again. "God y/n that pleading mouth and submissiveness will be the death of me" he hissed. "But this is all I can give, for now"

He connected your lips, then slowly made his way down your throat, and sucked on your collar bones, one of your erogenous zone. You moaned out his name and cursed him as he inserted another finger inside you. He started to flick both fingers fast inside you and you yelped, clenching your walls for him.

"So fucking tight y/n" he kissed you hungrily,  as his fingers kept the pace fast. When he found your spot and you cried out his name loudly, enough for his neighbor to hear he encircled his mouth on your breasts again, sucking and flicking your nipples. Your hands made its way to his hair, and you kept on tugging undoing his bun.

"Suga nghhh. So close ... I'm so close" you whimpered, holding onto his neck for dear life.

"I know, I know y/n. Look at me, look at me when you come" and you looked at him. Your heart swelled, despite how naughty your study time turned out Suga was looking at you lovingly.

"I love you y/n." at his words, you came. Spasming in his arms, his fingers continously flicking in you as you came down your high. You were panting and sweating. Suga removed his fingers out after a while and licked them clean infront of you, making you scrunch your face.

"You taste divine, don't give me that look." he explained. You kissed him softly noticing he was still hard.

"I didn't say anyhting." you teased and your hands slowly made their way to his shorts.

He stopped you, "hmmm. not now love, you're tired. Let's get cleaned up"

"But what about you? I can take care of you." you offered, tad disappointed you can't take revenge tonight.

Suga led you towards his bathroom, and ran a bath for you and him to relax on. He kissed your head as he filled the tub with water. "The offer is tempting but just let me take care of it myself."

You pouted at him and went into the tub, him following suit behind you. A moment of silence passed then you asked. "You think I won't be able to give you a good blowjob?"

Suga was surprised, a blush dusting his cheeks at how straightforward you were. He was trying to control his hard on, and you just had to call it out again.

He was laughing when he answered. "No y/n. I know how good your mouth can be. That's why I'm saving that for next time." his voice got deeper and you turned around to see him and his mischievous look.

"Okay. I'm sorry that was out of bounds" you murmured. Hiding your face in the water. You felt his chest rumble with a soft laugh.

He hugged you from behind, kissing the top of your head he assured you he found it cute and sexy. The complimemts made you blush and you punch his chest playfully.

After taking a bath, you were now rummaging through Suga's clothes while he "took care of business" and opted for his old PE shirt which reached up to your knees, then you tucked into his bed.

Not long after you felt the bed dip and you met his arms instantaneously. Exchanging good nights to each other as he was now spooning you. You faced him making him jolt in surprise, "what is it?"

"I love you too Koushi" you kissed his lips "Goodnight" he smiled soflty, and murmured goodnight kissing your forehead.

The both of you drifted off to sleep after a while.  
\-------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not  fair to end it this way. Pfft. Why? Becasue did you or did you not pass the test? Should I do another part? Lemme know!


	8. Oikawa Tooru | cosplay morons |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: You [**********]   
> To: Oikawa Tooru :) [**********]
> 
> Cosplay - dressing up and pretending to be a fictional character (usually a sci-fi, comic book, or anime character).
> 
> Sent 10:23 AM.  
> March 09, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo I have a twitter account and if you'd want to know on updates feel free to follow!
> 
> Also, I'd totally love to talk with you guys. Thank you for 4k reads!
> 
> Twitter: @oiks_shima

From: You [**********]   
To: Oikawa Tooru :) [**********] 

Cosplay - dressing up and pretending to be a fictional character (usually a sci-fi, comic book, or anime character). Sent 10:23 AM.  
March 09, 2016

You looked out your window thinking how can someone not know anything about cosplaying, is it possible if they lived under a rock or something? You were at school and since the School Fair is only three days away some classes have been suspended for preparations of the different clubs joining the ceremony. 

Ever since your first day you've been looking forward for their Cosplay Con held every year at the month of March. You were able to attend one when you were in middle school and you were awed struck at all of the participants that day, wearing the outfit of characters you've only seen inside the screen of a monitor, a televesion and even on the phone. It was like a dream come true, ever since then, you have started participating in different cosplay events and now you're an official cosplayer. 

You pegged for the cute-lolly cosplays since you can easily pull them off, lucky for you your body isn't too skinny nor too chubby for cosplay. You have [hair color] [wavy/straight/curly] [long/short] hair, [eye color] eyes dusted with thick and curly eyelashes. Cosplaying was like your own kind of fashion show and you enjoy it very much that you do your best in presenting yourself and portraying your anime character. 

You have been planning what to wear on that very special day since January, and you only need the final touches to finish tonight so that your costume's done. You have decided to change a lot of things this year, you always wanted to cosplay the bad-ass characters and so you gave it a shot. You even prepared one for your boyfriend so that you can both cosplay together but right now, he's being a picky dolt. 

*Phone Vibrates*   
From: Oikawa Tooru :) [*********]   
To: You [**********]

Ohh, [F/n]-chan! You're being sarcastic again. Hahaha, you've explained that to me already but I don't I'd be able to pull off something like that. Talk to you later, Iwa-chan's been glaring at me.   
Received 10:24 AM.   
March 09, 2016. 

"*sigh* Why does he have to say it like he doesn't believe himself! That lousy son of a ---" you weren't able to finish your rant as you heard your phone ring and the said person was calling you. ~~ 

Tooru-sama's Ringtone (in a voice which he recorded and set himself) ~~ Aisheteru~Aisheteru~[F/n]-chan I'm amazing and awesome and I love you  
*Kissing sound* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (His obnoxious laugh as background) Oi! What are you up to? (You with a sleepy voice) 

You picked up your phone, inhaled a deep breath and pressed the answer button.

"Whaaaat?" you asked. 

"Yahoo! [F/n]-chan, how's your day?" he gleefuly asked. 

"Mmm, solemn till' you called." You answered back. 

"Cold as usual I see, by the way about the cosplay thing, I'm really not sure its a good idea you know, we can spend the day in another way if you like, I'll ask coach not to hold practice so that I can spend time with you." 

"*Sigh* Tooru-kun, you are an idiot. I already told you ---" you got interrupted. 

"Ack!? [F/n]-chan? Can we discuss this later when we get home? Iwa-chan's glaring at me for a long time. He's pretty scary lookin its as if he's gonna bite my head off. Talk to you later, by the way I'll pick you up at the cafeteria for lunch and I'll pick you up at your classroom after classes ends. Then we can hit the konbini store and I'll buy you ice cream, sounds good? Have fun [F/n]-chan, I looo-----" you hang up your phone and switched it off.

And that was like the last time you spoke to your boyfriend for three days. 

The Cosplay Con Event was a very huge success and it ended with a blast! Unable to persuade Oikawa to cosplay with you, you actually managed to ask your relative from Tokyo, So Inouka, to come visit you at school since they're gonna have a practice match against a High School Volleyball Club nearby.

Sou and you cosplayed together since middle-school and being close relatives it wasn't a problem getting to work together. In fact, he was excited to see his cousin and cosplay together again. 

During the event, you couldn't help but think about Oikawa you miss him but you just don't want to deal with him since he got you upset, so upset. Unluckily, you forgot to bring your phone with you so it was impossible to look for him at school. Tons of students from your school and from other schools joined and watched the event, you tried scanning the crowd but of no avail he wasn't around, which made you feel a bit sad.

Feeling gloomy, Sou just patted your head and told you 'It'll be fine! Just go home and rest then call him. He must be looking for you too. Well I'll see you around! I gotta go back with my team were having practice', he said as he enveloped you for a tigh hug. 

"Ahhh Sou. You're gonna leave me behind? Well, its okay I'll head home anyways. Feel free to stop by anytime! Goodluck!" you murmured in his chest as you hugged him back. 

"Of course! Bye [Nickname-chan]" he pinched your cheeks and ran off. 

You went back into your classroom, still dressed up as an archer of an RPG game. You can hear a lot of whisper when you passed by, 'so coool' and some even asked to get a picture of you. Of course you were okay with it and you were happy to do so. When you got inside your classroom, it was deserted. Creeepy, so you packeed your things in a rush and left the school. 

Upon arriving home, you immediately stripped off the boots and the hood you wore. You placed the bow and arrow near the door to your room and removed your wig. Exhausted to even get a bath you just flopped on your bed, hearing beeping and vibrating noises that lulled you into deep slumber. You woke up feeling so hot and sweaty. When you opened your eyes you can make out the faint ray of the day illuminating your room. Its hot because you weren't able to turn your aircondition. Normally, you'd check your phone for any message or call but these past few days your phone has been missing in action and you cannot find it.

Getting up, you stretched and yawned out loud, and took a good look around you though it was impossible since its almost dark. Your room was still hot so you decided to take a bath before doing anything else. You poured on your favorite bubble soap which smelled of [fav. scent] and submerged yourself under the water. After a while when you ran out of breath you sat down on the tub and inhaled lots of oxygen. You were totally upset, you concluded. 

Your moods aren't faring well ever since your boyfriend called, three days ago. Thinking about it, you two have never fought like this before, and whenever you two have an argument it ends up both of you hugging each other in tears apologizing. Your fights never last a day but now, its not just a day but days. You're starting to think that Oikawa's abandoned you for other girls who've been chasing him around ever since you came.Come to think of it, he told you that you were different.

 

"While there are those girls who worship me, I've found one who loathes me. And thus, maybe I admit its time for me to worship a girl too." He declared that with such arrogance you ought to kill him but your heart skipped a beat and when he leaned down to kiss your cheek, you let him. 

Ever since then Oikawa showed you who he truly is, Oikawa made you feel that its not evil wanting to be loved and to be worshipped, ever since then Oikawa Tooru gave you a reason to believe and trust someone, to believe that love exists. 

You woke up because of the noises you heard that were coming from your room. You saw that its already dark from the window in your bathroom, you realized that you have fallen asleep again. Getting out of the tub, you wrapped a towel in your hair then in your body. You went outside the bathroom and turned on the lights of your house, as you passed by the room where you kept your cosplay costumes you noticed it slightly ajar and a costume was missing but you were too scared to investigate that you proceeded to your room where a familiar tune was playing. Getting closer and closer to the sound you immediately ran to pick it up. It was Oikawa's ringtone. 

~~ Tooru-sama's Ringtone (in a voice which he recorded and set himself) ~~ Aisheteru~Aisheteru~[F/n]-chan I'm amazing and awesome and I love you *Kissing sound* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(His obnoxious laugh as background) Oi! What are you up to? (You with a sleepy voice)

~~ Tooru-sama's Ringtone (in a voice which he recorded and set himself) ~~ Aisheteru~Aisheteru~[F/n]-chan I'm amazing and awesome and I love you *Kissing sound* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(His obnoxious laugh as background) Oi! What are you up to? (You with a sleepy voice)

When you got inside you found your phone underneath all the pile of clothes in your room. But you were disappointed to see the call has been ended. Waiting for another call you placed your phone in the table and proceeded in dressing up, just as when you were finished wearing a jersey, your phone rang so you picked it up. 

"He-hello? Tooru?" you asked, craving to hear his voice. 

"[L/n]-chan, get outside your room,please." you heard someone say, it wasn't Tooru's voice, you think, it couldn't be it was raspy and deep. 

Concerned that Oikawa's in danger you immediately picked up the bow and arrow next to your door and slowly opened it. The house was eerily and suspiciously quiet, you noted.

Poking your head outside you glanced from left to right, checking if someone's there. The coast was clear so you went outside,you did the same stuff until you were able to look into your entire house. 

"What the hell was that then?' You asked yourself. You went back towards your room and decided to call Oikawa back, you dialled his number as you were heading to your room you heard his ringtone coming from behind you. And when you looked behind you, you felt your jaw unhinge from your face. 

Frozen in shock, the man wearing a bartender suit and sunglasses slowly walked towards you with a grin on his face. You immediately aimed an arrow at him with shakey hands but you failed to hit him as he dodged it. Your mind was in a frilly, thinking of what could've happened to your boyfriend and what would happen to you if you were caught by this man.

He was getting closer and closer so you threw your bow at him and he yelped a familiar 'Ow!' And dashed towards the living room, looking for a telephone. You hovered over the machine, dialed a number and hid behind the table as you heard footsteps coming close to the room. *ringing sounds*

"(Y/N)-chan. Where are you?" The man called, and you kept your breathing slow to avoid being heard. 

*The subscriber currently  is unavailable. Try your call later.*

"Ah! There you are! Found yo--ohmpf!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" You aimed the phone towards the stranger who appeared next to you and landed a kick on his stomach.

You immediately ran away from him but he caught your arms. Good thing you took self defense classes before and you managed to flip him by your shoulders and twisted his arms.

His cries of pain can be heard troughout the house. "Ow! Ow! (Y/n)-chan, let me go it hurts! Seriously! Owww--" 

"Who are you and how'd you know my name!? What did you do to Oikawa!? Where is he!?" You hysterically yelled.

"Owwww. Eh? Oikawa? What I'- owwwwww!!"

"Answer me you suspicious looking man or I'll call the cops!" You threatened.

The man under you convulsed and it took you a minute to recognize that he was laughing so hard. You thought he was deranged and let go. The man flipped you over and got hold of your wrists and pinned them above your head, you were thrashing but his knees locked your legs so you were unable to move. To say you were scared shitless was an understatement. 

"(Y/n)-chan. Pffft, calm down okay? Its me babe, its your trashykawa" 

'Fuck you!' You sneered. 

"No. I'll fuck you if you won't listen." 

*gasp* 

"Kidding okay? See?" 

He removed his sunglasses and wig to reveal your beloved Oikawa. You can feel your cheeks heating up. He was smiling down at you like a love struck moron and you were derranged and your towel barely covering your body. You remained silent for a long while. You were blushing terribly as you felt the atmosphere turning hot. 

"Uhm, Tooru. Let go I need to change." 

"Nope. Not unless you beg me." 

"Fuck off. Let me go!" 

"No I'd rather do you."

"Tooru you trash just get the fu---mmh!" 

Oikawa smashed his lips on yours leaving your thoughts behind and making you forgive him.  You missed him so much to even argue. His tongue probed your bottom lip and he nibbled on it, making you gasp he took that opportunity to explore your cavern it was so hot and you didn't realize you were moaning and out of breath. Oikawa broke the kiss and pecked your forehead. 

"I miss you (y/n)-chan. Sorry for disappointing you. I was unable to join the cosplay con but I tried to cosplay Shizuo Heiwajima for you." 

You smiled at him and pecked his nose. "I know Tooru, you looked great. There is a next time let's do it together if you have time." 

"I'll make sure to have one. I love you (y/n)." 

"I love you too, trashytooru"

You both laughed and spent that night cuddling each other.  
Knowing that you'll spend more time cosplaying together next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I published these one-shots on wattpad before and I'm re-editing and transferring them on AO3. I do random fanfics in any anime, k-pop and series I am currently hung-up on. Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't fucking get why AO3 keeps ruining the format so I'm just gonna leave it like that for a while.


End file.
